A Bump in the Night
by cjh4ever
Summary: Another story of Jack and Ianto on holiday. The boys are off to North Wales but this time there's a problem. A Torchwood problem ...
1. Chapter 1

_This is the third in my occasional series of stories about Jack and Ianto on holiday. (The others are Friendly Conspiracy and Roman Holiday.) Something a bit different for our boys this time, a visit to North Wales does not turn out quite as free of Torchwood as they had expected._

* * *

**A Bump in the Night **

Chapter One

"We won't need those."

"That's what I thought last time. I'm not leaving them behind again." Ianto straightened up from his case and looked Jack in the eye. "And make sure you pack yours too."

"What's the point? You always repack everything I put in." Jack pulled a face and stood with his hands in his pockets. "At least I'm not having to drag you away kicking and screaming this time."

Ianto calmly resumed his packing, rolling up his swimming shorts and wedging them between his shaving kit and travelling alarm clock. "Do I get the impression you don't want to come?" Socks and underwear were next to go in the case. He looked up when Jack didn't reply. "Jack?"

His boss and lover let out a heavy sigh and leant back against the chest of drawers. They were in Ianto's flat preparing for a three night break, their first since the weekend in Bath. "I want to be with you. It's just, well, it is pretty busy."

"No more than usual. And Gwen can't wait to be rid of us. No, that should be get rid of you. You've been like a bear with a sore head for weeks." Ianto watched Jack carefully but couldn't make eye contact; Jack was finding the light fitting above their heads very interesting. "Besides, they can always call on Rhys to help out."

"Oh throw that back in my face! I thought we'd got over that!" Jack glared at Ianto, tired of the arguments about his decision not to give Retcon to Gwen's fiancé.

"So did I. Is it because the wedding's getting closer?" Ianto went back to his packing, studiously ignoring Jack as he selected T-shirts from the pile he'd got out. He decided on three and added these to the case with a pair of shorts and some tracksuit bottoms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean." Ianto continued to pack, adding two pairs of jeans – one old and faded and one newer – together with a couple of sweatshirts.

"I'm not in love with her if that's what you think." Jack sounded defensive even to himself. He saw Ianto stop what he was doing and grip the sides of the case while keeping his head down. "I'm not," he added more softly, coming to stand near the Welshman. "I don't know what I feel for her, but it's not love."

"But you feel something." Ianto kept his head down and gazed unseeingly into the case. This was the closest they had come to talking about Jack's edginess and irritability as the date of Gwen and Rhys' wedding drew ever closer. Even Owen's now undead state didn't unsettle him as much as that.

"Yeah. Protective, maybe. Like a brother."

"I don't believe that." Ianto laughed uneasily and risked a look at Jack who was now very close.

"It's true. I don't even want to stop the wedding, not really, I just … wonder if it's right for her. Whether it's a good idea when she's working for Torchwood." Jack reached out a hand and pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen out of place and was over Ianto's eye. "I don't want her to be hurt, same with the rest of you. I want to protect you, all of you. But especially you."

"We're adults, Jack, we can live our own lives and make our own decisions."

"What's the use of all this 'life experience' of mine if I don't get to pass it on?"

Ianto said nothing, just looked into Jack's eyes. They were deep pools of blue that showed the man's uncertainty far more tellingly than his words ever could. Ianto wanted to believe him but he was only human and seeing Jack and Gwen together had been difficult. He had hoped a few days away, just the two of them, would refresh their relationship and bring them closer together again. "We can cancel this holiday if you want," he said finally.

Jack understood that a lot rode on his answer and didn't hesitate. "No way I'm giving up three days alone with you, Ianto Jones. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He looped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him even closer until their bodies touched. They kissed tentatively then Jack pressed his tongue into Ianto's mouth and moved his other hand to cradle the back of his head. When they broke apart, he added, "We can have lots of that … and more."

"Sure?" Ianto had his arms round Jack, caressing his back muscles under the braces.

"Positive. That's if we're not worn out with all you've got planned for us! How the heck did you get me to agree to go mountaineering?"

"I have my ways. And we won't be climbing Everest, just a gentle stroll up Snowdon."

"I'm exhausted already." Jack rolled his eyes but his lips were quirked into a smile. "Would you mind if I popped back to the Hub now and checked everything was okay? You can pick me up from there when you're ready to leave."

"All right. Be ready by two, no later. It'll take about four hours to get there and I want to be in time for dinner."

"You can be my dinner," growled Jack, leaning in for another kiss. "Gonna stop shaving again? I like a bit of stubble and it would go well with the mountain man look."

"I might. Now go if you're going." Ianto pulled out of the embrace. "Anything special you want me to pack for you?"

Jack laughed. "A tin of liniment?"

"Get out!" Ianto shoved him away with a smile and went back to his packing. "Two o'clock."

"I'll be ready."

Jack grabbed his greatcoat on the way out of the flat and jogged down the stairs. As he'd left the SUV at the base and Ianto would need his car, Jack walked on to the main street looking for a taxi. Five minutes later, when he'd walked a bit further, one appeared and he flagged it down. During the ride to the Bay, he considered what he needed to get done in the Hub. The team had had a busy weekend and Monday had been spent clearing up: Owen doing back to back post-mortems; Toshiko analysing the weapons they'd confiscated; Gwen squaring away the police and doing the rounds with the Retcon; leaving Ianto to dispose of the bodies and house the captured Ropell'oon. Jack's own role had been to write up reports and encourage the others as well as a couple of Weevils hunts, one with Ianto.

It was only late last night that the team and he had discussed the workload and agreed that the short break could go ahead. Gwen had been adamant that the rest could cope, especially as there were no predicted Rift openings, and bullied him into sticking with the plan. It wasn't that he didn't want to go. The thought of spending time with Ianto, to relax and recharge his batteries even if that did mean hiking over all of North Wales, was what had kept him going. However, he did not want to leave the rest of the team in unnecessary danger. Seeing Owen shot before his eyes had been a wake-up call; his team was so very fragile. The taxi drew up by the Millennium Centre and he got out, paid and walked to the water tower. The lift took him down into the Hub and he walked towards the medical bay and the sound of voices.

"Looks medical to me." Gwen was dressed in scrubs standing at the side of the examination table opposite Owen. Between them was a mass of blood and guts that had once been a human being.

"Well I've never seen anything like it," protested the doctor. He was bloody to his elbows and the front of his protective apron was splashed with gore.

"I'm reading cohexidron," put in Toshiko, seated at the desk in the corner. "That makes it alien." She swung round in the chair and spotted Jack standing leaning on the railing. "Hello, Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Teaboy found someone better to go with?" joked Owen. "Can't say I blame him."

"What's going on?" added Gwen who had turned to stare up at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jack walked down the steps to stand beside her. "What have you found?" He peered at the mess on the table, keeping back so his clothes didn't get dirty.

"Some kind of implant in the chest. We were debating whether to remove it or not," said Owen, probing the chest cavity with a long handled scalpel.

"Forget that," interrupted Gwen, hands on hips and facing Jack. "You're supposed to be on holiday."

"I know, I know. Ianto's busy packing and there's nothing for me to do so I thought I'd come in. He's picking me up at two." He was looking at the unexpected find in the body on the table. "Can you scrape some of that tissue away from it?"

"You're going, Jack," continued Gwen, maintaining her authoritative stance. "We are quite capable of coping without you."

"Done it before," added Owen, busy using the scalpel to expose more of the implant. "And for longer than three days."

"You were alive then." Jack shrugged off his greatcoat and hung it over the railing and went back to the body, ignoring Gwen. "Was it swallowed?" he murmured.

"You are going," said Gwen forcefully.

Jack finally turned to face her. "Is there some reason you want me out of the way?"

"Yes. You need a break. More importantly, Ianto needs a break and he won't go without you."

"Like I said, I'm just here for a couple of hours. I have nothing else to do until Ianto finishes getting ready and being here is a more productive use of my time. Okay?"

"Okay. But you're out of here on the dot of two." She turned back to the examination table where she had been helping Owen with the examination. "So what is this thing?"

-ooOoo-

Ianto put the packed cases, the bag with their walking boots, two rucksacks, the warm jackets and the wet weather gear in the car boot. They fitted snugly. He kept the directions to their hotel with him and refreshed his memory once he'd programmed the sat-nav. It was a straightforward route, straight up the A470, but he liked to have an idea of the towns they'd be passing through. When he was sure he had everything they would need for their time away, he texted Jack that he was on his way and set off through the lunchtime traffic for the Bay.

He had heard nothing from Jack and hoped he had not found a reason to pull out. They needed this time to themselves, had earned it. Despite working hard, they had managed a patchy social life and were on good terms; they both should have been looking forward to the break. It was Gwen's imminent wedding that was causing Ianto a few concerns. Well, he admitted, that and the visit of Martha Jones. He liked the UNIT doctor very much but was concerned that yet another person had appeared out of Jack's past without warning or explanation. How had they met? What did she mean to him? Ianto hoped to get a few answers when Jack was relaxed and off his guard. Passing the Red Dragon Centre, he halted at the traffic lights and was delighted to spot Jack's unmistakable figure standing by the Millennium Centre with Toshiko at his side. When the lights turned green Ianto drove forward, pulling into a lay-by close to them. He wound down his window.

"I'm making sure he goes," said Toshiko with a chuckle, leaning down to talk to him. "Gwen's orders."

"I told her right from the start I was going." Jack sounded exasperated as he bundled his greatcoat in the back of the car and slipped into the passenger seat. "Didn't need an escort!"

"Thanks, Tosh. I'll make sure he stays away." Ianto grinned up at her. "See you Friday."

"Have a lovely time."

"Don't forget to call me," warned Jack from his seat, leaning across Ianto. "If I don't hear anything I'm coming straight back."

"We will. Now go." She stepped away from the car and waved.

"Gwen really does want rid of you," commented Ianto, pulling into the traffic and heading for the ring road.

"Good job I've got you then." Jack rested his hand on the Welshman's knee and stroked up his thigh. "Now what music shall we have?" The hand was removed to rifle through the CDs in the glove compartment.

-ooOoo-

The road wound through valleys at the foot of the Snowdonian mountains alongside clear blue lakes. Every turning revealed a new vista that was as good as the last, made even more beautiful by the sunlight gilding the green slopes and stony scree on either side. Involuntarily, Ianto slowed to admire the views, grateful the road was almost empty and his meandering pace did not affect other road users. They were nearing the end of their journey. The drive had been without incident, just one hold-up near Builth Wells for some roadworks and a half an hour stop at Rhayader for a breath of fresh air and a drink.

"If you go any slower it'll be quicker to walk."

Ianto checked the speedometer and realised he had dropped to twenty eight miles an hour. "Sorry." He put his foot down on the accelerator and went up to thirty five. "Got distracted by the view."

"It is pretty spectacular." Jack was staring out of his side window at the large lake slightly below them. "Both sides." He turned his head to grin at Ianto.

"You comparing me to a lake?"

"Not you. That mountain." Jack make a show of looking round the other man at the view beyond him.

"Maybe I should drop you here then." Ianto was deadpan and the car slowed once more.

"Don't be daft." Jack's hand came down to caress Ianto's upper thigh, fingers brushing his crotch. "Unless you're coming with me."

"Tempting. But I prefer a soft mattress to hard ground as my bed." He smiled at Jack then turned his attention back to the road. "Not far now."

"Good. We need to find a bed real soon." Jack's fingers continued to explore even though his gaze returned to the road ahead.

They drove on, Ianto squirming slightly but not wanting to stop Jack's explorations. Instead, he concentrated on the dulcet tones of the Nora Jones CD as he turned onto the A4085 as directed by the sat-nav. Fifteen minutes later they were winding their way up the drive that led to the Bryn Eglwys Country House Hotel and pulling up outside the front entrance where four other cars were already parked.

"Here we are," said Ianto unnecessarily. The engine noise and the music died and they were suddenly sitting in silence.

"So we are." Jack gave Ianto's thigh a final squeeze and removed his hand. "Looks a good place."

"Umm." Ianto was staring at the solid building in front of him. It was built of local Welsh stone amid established gardens in a fold of the hills on the outskirts of the small village of Beddgelet. The whitewashed walls shone in the sun and the windows gleamed. It wasn't a large hotel, just twelve bedrooms with a restaurant and small bar, but it was ideally situated in the National Park for walking, climbing and visiting other places of local interest. "Let's go in."

They climbed out of the car and stretched, looking all around at the views and marvelling at the quiet. There was no noise here, of traffic or other people, just the rustle of branches and leaves as a breeze blew through the tops of the trees and the occasional bird call. Jack wondered if it was too quiet. Their other breaks had been taken beside the sea and in a city with lots on hand to keep them occupied but here was just countryside. Beautiful yet empty countryside. He joined Ianto at the boot of the car.

"Shouldn't we check in first?" he asked.

Ianto stopped sorting the bags. "Perhaps you're right." He looked at Jack and realised he looked out of place. The 1940s clothes and braces did not sit well with the surroundings. And one thing jarred more than most. "For goodness sake, you're still wearing your gun! Take it off."

Jack looked down, only now noticing the holster at his hip. "Forgot all about it." He reached to unbuckle it. "You didn't say anything when we stopped before."

"No wonder we got those funny looks," admitted Ianto, cringing at the thought of them sitting in a café with Jack obviously armed. "Put it in here." He indicated the bag with the boots.

The two men walked to the entrance and through the open door into a square hallway. An oak staircase in front of them led to the upper floor while four doors opened out onto other rooms downstairs. Immediately inside the door on the right was a reception desk and Ianto went there. He was about to ring the bell when a middle-aged man with a paunch emerged from the room behind it, obviously an office, smiling broadly.

"Noswaith dda," he said moving behind the desk. "Good evening. I saw you draw up. You'll be Mr Jones."

"That's right. How did you know?" Ianto smiled at the man, couldn't help himself in the face of such genuine pleasure at their arrival.

"Not the second sight, don't worry. You're the only guests left to book in." The man chuckled, tapping at the keyboard of a PC on the desk. "I'm Geraint. My wife and I run the place."

Jack had been looking round, peering into the rooms and finding a bar, restaurant and sitting room. He was strolling back to the reception desk when a German shepherd dog emerged from the office and made a beeline for him. "Hello, boy." Jack crouched down and patted the dog whose tail was wagging so hard it was a blur. "Aren't you a beauty."

"That's Caradoc. Looks like you're friends already." Geraint printed out a booking sheet. "You're in room number four. If you'd just fill in this form with your car registration and nationality and then sign it. And I'll need to take a credit card." He sounded and looked apologetic. "Don't like doing it, makes me feel like I don't trust you, but we've had people skip out on us before now so the wife makes me."

"That's quite all right." Ianto handed over his card and completed the form. "Jack, you need to sign this too."

Jack left the dog who padded along behind him to investigate Ianto. As he scribbled a signature where he was told, Jack was amused to see Ianto had again described him as American but let it go. "Thanks," he said, passing the pen back to their host.

"Here are your keys. There's a room key and one to the front door which we lock at ten each evening, security you know, but you're free to come and go as you like. And this was left for you." Geraint handed over a fat A5 envelope to Ianto. "It's from Pete. You'll be going climbing then."

"Yes, we've booked to go with him tomorrow." Ianto was impressed that Pete Bursnall, a local guide, had left details for them; he liked efficiency. "We'd best get our bags."

"Let me help."

The three men and Caradoc, who stayed close to Jack until he scented a rabbit and went to investigate, went out and retrieved the bags, carrying them and the various coats and jackets up the creaky stairs to the first floor. Turning left they walked to the end of the corridor and Jack, who had all the coats and a rucksack in his arms, unlocked the door to room four. It was a large room with a double bed against the back wall opposite the door. Light came from windows on either side of the room. On the wall to the left of the bed was a large heavy wardrobe while a chest of drawers faced it on the right. The bathroom was behind the door on the left. To the right of the door by the window was a small seating area with two easy chairs and a table with tea and coffee things. A TV was mounted on the wall.

"This is lovely," exclaimed Ianto, meaning it. The room was flooded with sunlight and the double aspect meant it would also catch the morning light. The chintz covered furnishings went a bit overboard for his taste but everywhere was clean and neat.

"I'll leave you to settle in," said Geraint, putting down the case he had brought up. "Dinner starts at seven thirty in the restaurant downstairs. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," said Jack, watching as the door closed behind the man.

Ianto had gone to the window facing west and opened it, breathing in the fresh air that made the curtain billow just a little. He was not surprised when Jack came up behind him and arms snaked round to meet on his belt buckle. A chin rested on his shoulder and Jack's unique scent assailed his nostrils, overpowering all else. Ianto let his head go back to rest on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes. The two men stood like this for several minutes until Jack's hands started to undo the belt and creep inside the loosened fabric.

"Let's unpack first," said Ianto, not moving from the embrace. "Then we can use the bed." Their jackets and one case were currently covering it.

Jack considered this then withdrew his hand turning Ianto in one practiced movement. "I guess it would be more comfortable." He kissed the other man lightly then released him. "Let's unpack together, be quicker that way."

"Anything's quicker than you unpacking."

"Hey, be nice."

It took them just ten minutes. Jack unpacked the bags and passed the contents to Ianto who distributed them in drawers and the wardrobe. Boots were placed on the floor in a neat row and toiletries made their way to the bathroom which was large with a bath and separate shower. Then they came together, a little shyly almost, and kissed and held one another before hands reached underneath clothes and discarded them. Naked, they flung back the duvet and scrambled onto the bed their passion overcoming the unfamiliarity of their surroundings. Ianto was on top, tongue and mouth hard at work, while Jack writhed beneath him. They were on the point of moving to the next stage of their lovemaking when Ianto reared backwards and looked round wildly. His sudden movement overbalanced him and he slipped off the end of the bed in an untidy heap.

"Ow!"

"Ianto?" Jack, breathing hard, raised himself on his elbows. He had heard the thud and Ianto's exclamation but had not seen what had happened. "Where are you?" The tousled dark head of his lover appeared slowly as Ianto sat up. Jack started laughing, flopping backwards onto the bed.

"It's not funny," complained Ianto, levering himself upright painfully. He had landed on his coccyx.

"How did you manage that?" asked Jack through his giggles. He was propped up again, a pillow behind his shoulders.

"Didn't you feel it?" Ianto checked the bathroom and looked all around.

"Feel what? The earth move?" Jack was wiping his eyes which had teared up with laughter. "You didn't get that far." More giggles.

"Oh shut up! It's not that funny." Ianto was pacing, with a slight limp, round the room and opened the wardrobe door to peer inside.

"It is from where I'm sitting."

"I felt something, something here in the room with us." Ianto stood beside the bed, hands on his hips and brow furrowed. "It brushed against me."

Jack finally stopped laughing though he still had a big grin on his face. "There was nothing. Must have been me. Come back to bed." He patted the space beside him. "You have work to do."

Reluctantly, and gingerly, Ianto sat on the bed easing his legs up to lie in front of him. "I'm not in the mood, Jack. There was something here, I tell you." His face settled into a stubborn pout with his bottom lip protruding. "And my bottom hurts."

Jack collapsed with laughter yet again.

* * *

_What happened to Ianto? Find out more in the next chapter ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bump in the Night **

Chapter Two

The first rays of sun on Wednesday morning found Jack and Ianto lying on their backs in the bed side by side. They were not touching. Both were awake although only Jack had his eyes open. They had had a troubled night.

Dinner the previous night had been excellent and they had shared a drink with fellow guests Darren and Anne Moss from Manchester in the bar afterwards before strolling round the grounds. Once away from the house, Ianto had slipped his hand into Jack's and they'd walked close together along the banks of the River Glaslyn talking quietly. The shadow of Moel Hebog stole over the valley as the sun sank behind it and they had taken this as their cue to return to the hotel. Both men were in a mellow mood and turned in early for a night of sex. It hadn't happened. Every time they had started to make love Ianto had shied away before the consummation, claiming that someone was in the room. As this was patently untrue – the room was not big enough for anyone to hide in – Jack had soon lost his sense of humour and they had slept back to back, three inches separating them.

With the coming of the sun, Jack decided to get up. It was 5.23 and he had lain in bed long enough. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran his hands through his hair and could feel his sexual frustration like static electricity on his body. It had been hell to lie beside Ianto and not touch him but the only time he had tried it had ended just the same as all the others. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Morning."

Jack twisted his head round to look at Ianto who was peering at him over the top of the duvet. "Morning." The Welshman looked young and adorable with his tousled hair and worried expression so Jack leant down and kissed him on the lips.

"What happened last night?" asked Ianto when the kiss had ended. He kept Jack close by fastening his arms round the man's neck.

"You tell me."

"I really felt someone, Jack. I'm not making it up." Ianto did not know how to explain the feeling of being watched and the occasional soft, cold touches on his bare skin. It had given him goose bumps and on one occasion he'd felt a shock like that one gets from being doused in cold water. "Really I'm not." He had to make Jack believe him.

Jack made to say something, stopped then tried again and stopped once more. He shrugged. "Are you sure it's not … well, not to do with Gwen? I know you're uptight about me and her. There's no reason to be," he added hastily, "but I know that saying it may not be enough for you."

Ianto released Jack and sat up, the duvet pooling round his waist. "This has nothing to do with Gwen! I truly felt something or someone in here."

"Feel it now?" asked Jack, more to humour than Ianto than because he believed any of it.

"No. It's only when we're … dabbling."

"Oh right." Jack smiled wryly and stood up. "Someone doesn't want us to shag so stops you. You expect me to believe that?" He walked to the bathroom and shut the door, afraid he'd say something he'd regret if he didn't leave.

Leaning back against the headboard, Ianto stared around the room. Everything was so normal. There was nothing here that was out of place so why did he get this feeling. He tried to analyse it more fully so he could explain it better to Jack and get him to believe that the feeling was real. He still hadn't come up with a form of words by the time Jack returned from a shower with a towel wrapped round his middle. The man was a cauldron of walking testosterone from his damp messy hair on down and Ianto felt a familiar stirring in his groin. Flinging back the duvet he rose quickly and went to Jack, removing the towel in one expert flick and pressing their naked bodies together.

"I want you," he breathed huskily and nipped at Jack's chin, neck and collar bone. "Take me." Surprised but happy to oblige, Jack grabbed a double handful of Welsh arse.

They fell onto the bed and rolled together. Jack ended up on top and had Ianto at a pitch of need and want, panting raggedly, when the man suddenly stiffened and dug his fingernails into Jack's shoulders. Looking into Ianto's face, Jack saw the wide-eyed fear in his eyes as he searched the room. Whatever had prevented them having sex before was happening again. Jack stopped too, watching Ianto properly for the first time. The man was genuinely perturbed, it wasn't an act.

"Don't stop," whispered Ianto, dragging his nails down Jack's back and drawing blood. "Carry on."

Not wanting to stop, Jack went back to his work but no matter how much he tried, he could not make Ianto respond and a few minutes later stopped trying. To carry on would be tantamount to raping Ianto, he was so anxious and uptight. "I can't." He sat back and let his breath return to normal. "I'm not going to force you."

"This is so frustrating!" cried Ianto, bringing both fists down and thumping the mattress. "I want you, Jack, I really do. Maybe if you just carried on I'd get over this."

"Whatever it is, raping you isn't going to help."

"It won't be rape, I want you to do this."

"Well I'm not going to." Jack moved to the foot of the bed and stood up. "You were really upset, I could see that."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," moaned Ianto, putting one forearm over his eyes to hide the tears that were forming. It was embarrassing as well frustrating.

"Forget about it for now. If you get showered, we'll have time for a walk before breakfast. Might help." Jack did not know what else to suggest. He turned and went back to the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

-ooOoo-

It was so early when they got downstairs, they decided to take the car and drive round the lanes to see some of the countryside instead of a walk. Ianto was preoccupied and allowed Jack to drive not really noticing their surroundings until the car drew up in a deserted, small car park. Pulling on jackets, they walked along a path to a viewing area and looked down on the Pass of Aberglaslyn, a rushing torrent of water running through a wooded cleft in the hills fifty metres or more below them. It was noisy with the sound of the water and they stood in silence leaning on the railing, once more comfortable in each other's company. At 6.40 they turned back to the car and strolled along hand in hand, stopping suddenly and marvelling when a deer ran across the path ten metres in front of them.

At the car, Ianto pulled Jack into an embrace, kissing him gently. He was nervous, given what had happened on all their recent encounters, but determined to persevere. Jack warily responded, ready to stop if Ianto froze up again. When things heated up, they climbed into the backseat of the car, giggling like teenagers, and continued to pleasure one another. They took it slowly but this time Ianto responded as always, as eager and needy as Jack.

"I don't understand it," said Ianto, sitting in the passenger seat afterwards as Jack prepared to drive back to the hotel.

"What does it matter?" assured Jack, his good humour restored by the satisfying shag. "Everything's back to normal."

"Is it?"

"Of course." Jack reached over and gently turned Ianto's head to face him. "There'll be no stopping you now." He kissed the Welshman. "I'm hungry and breakfast should be ready, let's get moving." He started the engine.

Ianto sat in silence. He was nothing like as sure as Jack that all was well. He had not felt the cold air or touch or presence, whatever it was, like the previous times but that didn't mean it had vanished for good. He hoped it had, of course, but it was his nature to consider all possibilities and to dwell on the unpleasant ones. Could it be psychosomatic? Was he in some way punishing Jack – and himself – for the older man's recent preoccupation with Gwen? It didn't seem likely given that the two men had enjoyed a normal physical relationship in Cardiff. It was only here, in this place, that the difficulty had arisen. He was still mulling over the problem when Jack pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Come on, Ianto, breakfast." He was out of the car in double quick time, a spring in his step once more. Caradoc came out of the open front door to greet him and Jack was grinning as he bent to pat him vigorously. Ianto followed more slowly.

Breakfast was a hearty meal of eggs, bacon, sausages, black pudding, tomatoes and fried bread with toast and marmalade to follow. With juice and coffee to wash it all down, the two men were well set up for the day's activities. In the bedroom they packed the rucksacks with all the things stipulated in their guide's instructions: a thick jumper, gloves and a woolly hat, rolled up waterproof capes and trousers, a couple of bars of chocolate and a bottle of water. Jack added his Webley, stuffed well down, and a large scale map to his bag while Ianto took a first aid kit and a camera. Both had fully-charged mobiles too. It was bright and sunny at present but they were about to climb Snowdon and were not going to take unnecessary chances; the weather could change in minutes. They were dressed appropriately too in warm shirts over T-shirts, thick jeans, socks and walking boots and wind- and water-proof lightweight jackets. At 8.50 they were ready. Ianto waited in the lounge, reading a local newspaper, while Jack walked up and down on the terrace outside talking to Owen. The team had kept in touch, as they'd promised, and so far reported nothing they couldn't handle.

"Mr Jones, Pete's just arrived." Geraint Evans, ever the attentive host, popped his head round the door.

"Thanks." Ianto stood up, replaced the newspaper on the side table and walked to the open patio door. "Jack, time to go."

"Gotta go, Owen," said Jack into the mobile, "off to climb a mountain!" There was a pause as he listened to the reply and then a laugh. "I'll tell him. I'll call you later, when I get a chance." He ended the call and put the mobile in his pocket.

"What will you tell me?" Ianto raised one eyebrow.

"To take notes if I fall from a great height. Owen wants to know how I mend." Jack picked up the rucksack he'd left by the door. "Even suggested you might like to push me off."

"I thought he might have mellowed given his … condition."

"Owen? Take more than being dead to do that."

Emerging from the front door, they joined Geraint who was talking to a stocky man of average height. The newcomer, who Ianto correctly assumed to be Pete Bursnall, their guide for the day, was about forty and balding but obviously tough and competent. They would be in good hands. After introductions and a final check they had everything they would need, the men climbed into the minibus which already contained three women in their mid-twenties. More introductions followed as the vehicle moved down the drive.

"Okay," said Pete from the driving seat, quelling the chatter behind him, "let's just run over the day again. We're tackling Watkins Walk, the hardest of the ways up Snowdon, and will be climbing 3,300 feet. Most of it is a gradual incline on good ground but there are some steep parts, a scree slope near the summit and steep drops so it's not to be taken lightly. Given the weather today there should be no problems, but you need to follow my lead in everything, no messing about."

The group indicated their assent to this, even Jack who nevertheless exchanged a mischievous grin with Ianto sitting beside him.

"Good. And here's the car park." Pete drove off the road, just five miles from the hotel, into a potholed clearing where two cars were already parked. He turned the mini-bus so it was facing out to the road, obviously in the place he preferred and turned off the engine. "Let's go."

The group gathered outside, settling rucksacks comfortably on their backs. Jack and Ianto decided not to wear their jackets, tying them to the rucksacks, and Jack took the opportunity to put his mobile in a zipped pocket for safety.

"This way," said Pete taking the lead along a tarmac path. "This is sheep country so don't be surprised if they come over to investigate. They mean no harm."

"This doesn't look too difficult," said Jack in a stage whisper. "I had visions of hanging off cliffs by little ropes."

One of the girls, Mandy, who was just ahead of him, giggled and turned round. "Me too. Glad it's not."

"You're not a seasoned walker then?" Jack quickened his pace and moved up beside her. She was short, barely five three, and he towered over her.

"No. Alex and Sue are," she indicated her friends further ahead who were talking to Pete. "I'm just a novice."

"Are you here for a holiday?" asked Ianto, coming up on Mandy's other side. "We are. Just three days."

The conversation continued as they walked along the path through oak trees and large rhododendron bushes. Mandy explained that the three girls worked for a water company in Chester but this was their first shared holiday; two weeks of which this was the second. They had enjoyed everything they'd seen so far but this was the first climb they'd attempted. Her friend, Alex, came back to join them and they walked together for a little but the path narrowed and they split back into pairs. Jack and Ianto were behind Pete and Sue when the ruins of old buildings appeared beside the path.

"There's a quarry up ahead," explained Pete as the group stood looking round and taking a breather. "This is, or was, the Quarry Master's house."

"How lonely," commented Sue, a fit-looking brunette in shorts.

"The workers had shacks round about, a number with families so there were more people than you might think. Come over here, this is the Gladstone Rock. William Gladstone, one-time Prime Minister, opened this path back in the late 1800s and gave a speech on this spot." Pete led the way to a large granite boulder with an inset brass commemorative plaque. They all gathered round to read it. "Over 2,000 Liberal supporters were here to listen to him."

Ianto looked around and wondered how they packed into the space. Sue and Pete moved on while the others continued to explore the ruins before ambling after them, Jack with Mandy and Ianto with Alex, a tall girl with dark hair tied back in a ponytail. The quarry opened up around them and there were many reminders of the miners who had hacked slate from the ground to be made into roofing tiles for thousands of homes. A sharp right turn took them out of the quarry and onto an earthen track and a series of steps as the path climbed steeply.

"Take it easy climbing up here," advised Pete, smiling at them, "there's plenty of time. No need to impress one another with your fitness. Besides, you'll be wanting to admire the views shortly, we'll be seeing Snowdon soon."

"What? I thought this was Snowdon." Jack sounded aggrieved.

"No, this is Cwm Llan. We'll be following it until it joins the shoulder of Snowdon. Now, let's climb."

The steps made the going easy but the gradient pulled at thigh and calf muscles and soon everyone – with the possible exception of Pete – was breathing hard with no time to talk. Jack and Ianto were fit from running around Cardiff but even they were grateful to sit down when Pete called a halt. A restorative drink and a couple of squares of chocolate revived them and soon the group was on the move again. Mandy was finding the going more difficult than the others and lagged behind with either Sue or Alex keeping her company. Finally the ground levelled out and they all flopped down, easing tired legs and chafed shoulders from the rucksack straps.

"What a fabulous view," said Sue, sitting near Jack. They were looking out on valleys between mountains with lakes dotted about at irregular intervals, fed by rivers which they had passed on the climb.

"Pretty spectacular," agreed Jack, lying propped on his elbows resting against his rucksack. He glanced over at her two friends. "Is Mandy okay?" he asked more quietly.

She followed his gaze to where Alex was rubbing Mandy's legs to relieve tight muscles. "Just less fit than us. She'll be fine."

They rested for half an hour then started on again along a pleasant, narrow path which was fairly level. Jack and Ianto hung back with Mandy, matching their pace with hers, encouraging her when she started to flag again. They caught up with the leaders at the foot of a scree slope.

"The next bit is tricky," said Pete, glancing anxiously at Mandy. He had no doubts about the others in the group, they had all kept up well, but she could have difficulties. "We need to go up this scree. It's loose," he demonstrated by walking on it a little, the stones all moving beneath his feet, "and steep and there's no clear path. The best way up is to the left and you may need to use your hands to keep your balance. Take it slowly and follow me and you'll be fine. If you get into difficulties, just stop and sit down until I can get to you. All right?"

"I don't know," said Mandy, looking at the slope before her with trepidation.

"You can do it, Mandy," assured Jack, putting an arm round her shoulders and pulling her against him. "I'm with you all the way."

"If you could stay with her, Jack, I'd be grateful." Pete smiled his thanks, recognising a natural leader when he saw one. "I need to be up front to lead the way."

"No problem."

Sue and Alex came to encourage Mandy too and the latter was more confident when the group started out once more. The going underfoot was treacherous and they all went slowly and made sure of their footing, as sure as they could be, as they scrambled up the slope. Pete led the way, scouting out the best path to the top and assisted Sue when a large boulder she thought was secure moved under her foot. Ianto and Alex plodded up, side by side most of the way, encouraging one another. Behind them, Mandy was able to keep her feet well – she was light enough not to disturb the scree too much – but she tired quickly and stopped often. Jack stayed with her step for step, stopping when she did and keeping up a constant stream of chatter and jokes that made her laugh and took her mind off her physical state. He invented a counting game and they took twenty steps then halted before repeating it, making better progress with regular rests. For the last few metres the others, who had already made it to firmer ground above, joined in the counting and cheered when Mandy reached them.

"Well done, Mand," said Sue, hugging her.

"Knew you could do it!" added Alex, making it a group hug.

"I wouldn't have … without … Jack," panted Mandy, smiling over at him. "Thanks."

"I'll let you into a secret," he said conspiratorially, "you helped me. I'm not fond of heights."

Ianto smiled at this blatant lie. Jack adored standing on rooftops, balancing on tiny ledges and even the flimsy girders of the Altolusso building which any saner man would avoid at all costs. But he said nothing, just handed Jack some squares of chocolate to eat. "Do we go back the same way?" he asked. "I don't fancy going back down there." He peered down the slope dubiously.

"No, we'll take a gentler way down via Bwlch Cwm Llan."

Pete got out his map and he and Ianto pored over it, soon joined by Alex. The others sat and rested, enjoying the sunshine. At this altitude the air was chilly but their exertions had made them hot and they welcomed the cooling breeze. All too soon for some, Pete hefted his large rucksack on his back.

"Time we were moving."

The path continued on for a while and they were feeling confident until they reached a steep scree path. Pete again led the way with Sue and Alex behind him. The footing was more secure than the earlier slope but it was a stiff gradient with steep drops on the left. Concentration was needed not to take a misstep and go crashing down into the valley below. Ianto walked ahead of Mandy and Jack followed close behind. As the climb grew steeper, they slowed but kept moving – neither man wanted to be stuck on the narrow path – with Mandy holding onto Ianto's rucksack and Jack giving her a push from behind when she needed it. In this way they negotiated the climb and reached a large flat area and rested once more.

"That's the worst of it over," said Pete. "Just a gentle walk to the summit now." He pointed ahead.

"Thank God," muttered Mandy, sitting with her friends sipping from a bottle of water.

Pete joined Jack and Ianto who were sitting on a rock outcrop a little way away admiring yet another incredible view. "Thank you, both of you. We could have had a problem without you helping Mandy."

"Our pleasure," smiled Jack. "She's just a bit out of condition, that's all."

Pete nodded. "She'll feel it tomorrow."

"We all will," said Ianto with feeling. His leg muscles were protesting already and he knew he'd be stiff and sore in the morning. Pete moved off to check on the girls and Ianto turned to Jack. "Suppose I've missed my opportunity now," he sighed.

"For what?"

"To push you off the mountain like Owen wanted." He kept his face straight.

"You wouldn't do that," replied Jack complacently.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No." Jack smiled at his companion. "You like shagging me too much."

"How will you falling off the mountain stop me doing that? You'd just get up again."

"But you'd have the hassle of explaining to everyone how I managed to survive. If I tumbled down there," he pointed down the steep slope, "and then got up and walked away without a bruise I think questions would be asked." He smiled smugly and drank some more water.

"I still don't see how that affects our love life." He felt he was on dangerous ground in this conversation given his … difficulties the night before.

"You'd be so embarrassed you'd make up some story and we'd have to go back to Cardiff where we'd be busy without a moment to ourselves. We'd have lost all our shagging time."

Ianto decided not to continue the pointless conversation. He wasn't going to push Jack off the mountain because he hated seeing the man die and resurrect; it tore at his heart every time. And thinking about sex just reminded Ianto of all their failed attempts which he wanted to put right out of his mind. If he didn't think about it maybe all would be well. To distract himself further, he took some photographs of the view and his companions.

The climb continued with a final stretch up a gently inclining slope to the summit of Snowdon. The ground opened up to a large undulating plateau with magnificent views all round. The group went first to the cairn which marked the highest point and touched it all at the same time, giddily happy at having reached the top and achieving their goal.

"As it's such a fantastic day, take time to enjoy the views," said Pete. "I'll be over there," he pointed to a large flat rock, "when you're ready to eat. I have lunch with me." They all went with him to the rock and deposited their rucksacks, taking only cameras and binoculars with them. As they stood around a familiar sound made Jack look round.

He stood rooted to the spot, staring. "It's a train."

"I can see that," said Ianto looking the same way.

"Ianto, there's a train."

"So?"

"You made me climb all the way up here and there was a train!" He was staring daggers at the Welshman who was trying very hard not to laugh. "You bastard!" Jack lunged for Ianto who dodged out of the way and ran off. Jack chased after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bump in the Night **

Chapter Three

"Bye. Enjoy the rest of your holiday," called Ianto.

"Yeah, have a great time." Jack hugged and kissed Sue, having done the same for her friends, and then stepped back. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sue took her seat and all three of the girls called out, "Bye!" They waved until the minibus disappeared down the drive leaving Ianto and Jack standing in front of their hotel.

"They were really nice," said Jack, hefting his rucksack and putting one strap over his right shoulder. "And Pete organised us almost as well as you could." He grinned and put his free arm round Ianto's shoulders, planting a kiss on his nearest cheek.

"So you don't mind I made you climb the mountain?" The Welshman narrowed his eyes and looked slantwise out of the corners at Jack. He would remember being chased around the summit of Snowdon and finally caught and tickled mercilessly for some time to come.

"That's a hard one, have to think about it." Jack continued to grin, taking a few steps towards the hotel entrance and pulling Ianto with him. "But now I need a shower and something to drink."

Ianto sniffed noisily. "We are a bit ripe. Think I'll soak in the tub, ease my leg muscles."

"I could do that for you." Jack eyebrows waggled up and down as he leered.

"Later." Ianto slipped out of Jack's grasp and walked into the hotel. No one was about – it was late afternoon and the other guests were still out - and he made straight for the stairs, groaning as the effort of climbing them pulled at sore muscles. "If I can get up the stairs. You may have to carry me."

"My pleasure."

Jack, whose body had already recovered from the day's exercise, rushed to help, grasping Ianto's hips and making to pick him up. With a little shriek, Ianto fought him off, forgot his aches and pains and hastened upstairs with Jack hot on his heels. They fell into their room and dumped the rucksacks, clomping noisily on the bare boards in their walking boots.

"No, Jack, leave me be." Ianto batted away Jack's hands and adopted his best 'not now' look. "I want a bath."

Jack flopped into an easy chair and sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, hands lightly clasped across his middle. "Off you go then. Don't be long."

Sitting on the bed to unlace his boots, Ianto asked, "What about your shower?"

"In a bit. Gonna make a cup of tea first."

"Tea?"

"Umm, fancy one." Jack leant forward to rummage through the refreshment tray finding a tea bag and brandishing it. "You?"

"No thanks. I'll wait."

He had both boots off now and placed them neatly by the wall before going into the bathroom and turning on the taps. A small bottle of bath gel stood on the side and he poured this in, sniffing the lemony aroma appreciatively. That would make him smell better. Back in the bedroom, he stripped off his clothes, left them on the bed to sort later and then went back to his bath. Jack watched this with unashamed interest, sighing when the naked Ianto disappeared into the bathroom. Easing off his own boots, Jack wiggled his toes and remained sitting for several minutes before taking the kettle to the bathroom to fill it with water for his tea. He caught Ianto in the process of getting into the bath and slapped his handy arse before it disappeared.

"Oy! Hands off." Ianto moaned with pleasure as he slipped beneath the warm water. "This is so good." He lay back and closed his eyes, arms resting on the side of the bath.

"Ianto Jones, you are seriously out of shape if a little canter up a mountain does this to you. Have to do something about that." Jack bent down and brushed his lips over Ianto's before leaving the room. Ianto did not move or open his eyes, too busy luxuriating.

Half an hour later Ianto was still in the bath. He had let out a little of the cooled water and added more hot to maintain the temperature so he could remain lying half submerged. His quiet contemplations were shattered by Jack who came into the bathroom, naked, and jumped into the shower, singing loudly about Casey Jones and the Cannonball Express and every other train-related song he could think of. Clearly he was not going to let Ianto forget about the train that ran up Snowdon. Rousing himself, Ianto reached for the soap and began to wash.

"Feel better now," announced Jack, standing beside the bath towelling himself dry. "You ever coming out of there?"

"Maybe."

"Or maybe you're so decrepit you can't get out on your own." Jack threw the towel on the floor and advanced on the helpless man. "Or you're waiting for this." Jack sat on the edge of the bath and ran a finger down Ianto's chest.

Ianto shivered. "Don't," he said, meaning the exact opposite.

"_Let your fingers do the walking_," sang Jack, using the index and middle fingers to 'walk' down Ianto's prone body. "Entering a forest," he said pompously as the fingers moved through chest hair. "Now entering a sunken area," came when he reached the belly button and paused for a moment. "The goal is coming closer," he went on as he moved ever lower under the water. "Getting near the flagpole … and the flag is flying!"

"You idiot." Ianto was giggling as he looked down the length of his body to check for himself what was happening down there. He gasped as Jack grabbed hold and squeezed, letting his head fall back again. The next few minutes were bliss as Jack worked his magic then, with no warning, Ianto felt a coldness brush against him and he sat upright, splashing water onto the floor and jerking Jack off balance forcing him to stand up or fall to the floor himself.

"What the heck?"

"I felt it. That … presence, whatever it is." Ianto was looking round but there was nothing in the room with them.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" stormed Jack, stomping out of the bathroom. He reached for his wrist strap which he had left on the bed – he always took it off to bathe – and flipped the cover open. He began pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" asked Ianto from the bathroom door. He dripped water onto the tiles as he threw a towel on the bedroom floor and stood on it, using another towel to dry himself.

"I am sick and tired of being stopped from having you," Jack ground out. "I mean to find out what the hell is going on."

"But how will that gizmo help?"

"I don't know!"

"Jack, let's talk about this." Ianto shuffled forward on his towel and placed a hand to Jack's arm. "Please."

"Sod it!" Jack stopped his frantic tapping at the controls and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." Ianto flicked the towel over his shoulder and forgot about getting dry for a moment. "Now, what are you thinking?"

Jack took more deep breaths to calm himself. "You were fine earlier, in the car. It's only here that it happens, right?"

"So far but we haven't tried anywhere else."

"Knew we should have gone for it this afternoon." He grinned, delighted when Ianto blushed all over. As they had been coming down the side of Bwlch Cwm Llan, Jack had suggested they have a quickie behind a rock and not been particularly subtle about it. "Shall we go out in the garden?"

"No! Be sensible." Ianto busied himself putting the towel round his middle. "And let's put some clothes on, no need to search for whatever it is in the nude." As his feet were now dry, he picked up the towel from the floor and walked to the chest of drawers.

"What does it matter?"

"At least put on some underwear." He threw Jack a pair of boxers and found some for himself which he donned as soon as he finished drying. "Let's think this through logically."

"But it's not logical," retorted Jack now wearing the boxers. "Tell me again, what is it you feel? What makes you stop?"

Ianto, who had also put on jogging bottoms, sat on the bed and stared into space, trying to find the right words. "It's a coldness. Sometimes as if … as if something is brushing past me, other times like a cold shower. And it's as if there's someone watching." He looked over at Jack. "I can't describe it any better."

"And when does this happen?"

"When we're having sex!"

"No it's not, it's long before we get that far!" Jack sat on the end of the bed, turned to face Ianto. "You've been hard, right?"

"Yeah. I suppose … it's when I'm letting go. Giving in to the feeling."

Jack was on his feet again. "Someone has to be watching." He prowled round the room looking for hidden cameras or other signs of surveillance.

"That's make no sense whatsoever. What's the point? What does anyone gain? And," he added as the thought occurred to him, "why doesn't it affect you?"

Jack stopped dead and spun round to face Ianto again. "That's a very good question. Why doesn't it?" The two men stared at one another, neither able to come up with an answer.

-ooOoo-

At seven o'clock Jack and Ianto were sitting in the bar with drinks waiting for other guests to appear. Geraint and his wife, Mary, were bustling about making finishing touches in the restaurant and popping into the bar every now and again to check if more drinks were needed. Their next customers to arrive were Darren and Anne Moss who chatted to Mary as she poured their sherries.

"Tact, Jack, remember? I'll not have you blurting out what's going on." Ianto stared at Jack until the other man met his gaze. He was having grave doubts about the wisdom of trying to find out if other guests were experiencing the same difficulties as themselves. "Best behaviour."

"All right. Hey, you two, come and join us," he called to the Mosses indicating the small group of easy chairs around them. "Have a good day?"

"It was lovely, thanks," said Anne, dropping into a chair next to Ianto. She was a thin woman in her fifties who wore rather too much makeup and revealing dresses which accentuated the thinness of her arms and legs and her scraggy neck.

"Bloody expensive," grumbled her husband. He was older than Anne but had worn better, as men often do. His hair was greying at the temples and he was thicker round the waist than he should have been but overall he looked the country solicitor he was in their hometown of King's Lynn.

"Stop it, Darren, you know you don't mean it." Anne turned back to the others. "We went to Portmeirion and I got this fantastic coffee set. A real bargain. And some casseroles and dishes."

"They were not a bargain, Annie. We have plenty of cups and bowls already." He turned his pained expression on Jack who he thought looked sympathetic. "Women!"

"I know just how you feel. Still, I'm sure Anne will be grateful tonight." He winked suggestively.

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked heavenward. "Ignore him, please. So Portmeirion is worth a visit; I had it on my list of places to go."

"You must go," replied Anne ignoring Darren and Jack's schoolboy sniggering. "The houses and streets are so strange and the colours riotous but they all go together in an odd way."

"What about Caernarfon, is there much there?"

Ianto and Anne got into a discussion of this and other local places of interest so Jack accompanied Darren onto the terrace when the latter wanted to smoke, thinking he was more likely to turn the conversation in the direction he wanted if it was just the two of them. He was correct. In the next fifteen minutes, Jack heard enough about the couple's sex life – at home and on this holiday – to feel seriously hard done by. If they were having it away, why weren't he and Ianto? When Darren went off to the bathroom, a prostate problem that Jack had also been told all about, he went back into the bar for another drink. Seeing Ianto in the middle of a group of other guests, he didn't disturb him. Waiting at the bar for Geraint or Mary to return was a older man, well into his seventies, Jack had not met before who introduced himself as Dai Roberts, a local farmer who was treating his wife to dinner. They fell into conversation and when they had their drinks, Jack went with him to meet his wife, Blodwyn.

"You know," said Jack, "I've lived in Wales for quite some time and I never met a Blodwyn before tonight. Was getting to think I never would."

"It's not so common now," she said with a small smile and a twinkle in her blue eyes, "but when I was at school there were five in my class."

"And I bet you were the prettiest." Flirting came naturally to Jack but it was even easier with bent old ladies with white hair and perfect skin who smelt of lavender.

"I can vouch for that," put in Dai, at ease in a chair. "I was at that school with her."

"And that was around here?" asked Jack, settling down for a long chat.

It turned out that the couple had been born less than ten miles away on neighbouring farms within two weeks of each other – Dai was the elder – seventy six years earlier. They had attended the same village school which they'd left at the age of fourteen, Blodwyn to work in a shop at Caernarfon and Dai to work on the family farm. They'd courted for years and finally married when they were twenty three, living in a cottage on her father's farm. When both fathers had died, the farms had come together and Dai and Blodwyn had worked it until they got too old and neither of their boys wanted to take it on.

"We sold the land and the main farmhouse," said Dai without a trace of regret, "and kept the smaller one for ourselves. Our youngest wanted us to go to him but we like it here. It'll see us out."

"I couldn't live anywhere else now. Of course, this was a farmhouse," said Blodwyn.

"Was it?" Jack had become entranced by this old couple and their lives, recognising a togetherness and contentment with one other person that he would never know.

"Was a good farm. Ran a lot of sheep on the hills, it's got natural boundaries, see," said the old farmer. "But the daughter got into a bit of trouble and needed money so they sold up to raise it. Bloody stupid of them."

"Language, Dai!" admonished his wife.

"Sorry. They'd have got more money mortgaging the place and carrying on but there was no telling Ron."

"And so it became a hotel." Jack looked around, wondering at the transformation that had been made to create this comfortable hotel from a farmhouse.

"Not straightaway. The Masons tried to farm it for a while but they didn't know a cow from a sheep and they soon scarpered back to the city. It's been a hotel for about six years or thereabouts."

"Did you know it's haunted?" said Blodwyn leaning forward.

-ooOoo-

Over dinner, Jack related all he had learnt from Blodwyn and Dai, excited at this new information. He'd have liked the couple to eat with them so Ianto could hear it first hand but it hadn't seemed fair to impose on their evening out.

"It seems," said Jack, waving his butter knife, "that a couple of years ago guests reported encounters with what they thought was a ghost. A feeling of someone watching them and a chill to the room. All the usual stuff. The owners – the ones before Geraint and Mary – played it up a bit, thought it would add to the hotel's attractions, but people who did 'experience' the ghost left hurriedly which put others off."

"And you're thinking this has something to do with … our difficulty." Ianto spread pâté on his toast and then popped it in his mouth, chewing thoroughly.

"Sure. We're pretty open to stuff like this but other people aren't. No wonder it freaked them out when they were stopped from shagging." He took a large bite of his buttered roll.

"Lower your voice, Jack." Ianto was pleased the restaurant was almost full and other people were talking loudly. He didn't want his sex life – or lack of it – broadcast for all to hear. "I suppose it is a bit like what I experienced."

"Sounds just the same to me."

"The couple over there," Ianto indicated a table on the other side of the room, "are in number eight. The woman said she felt a presence last night."

"Did it stop them shagging?" Jack had finished his roll and soup and was peering at her with interest.

"Keep your voice down! I didn't ask outright, one can't, but I got the impression it might have."

"Darren and Anne have been at it like rabbits."

"So he says. I expect he exaggerates. That pâté was lovely."

"So was the soup. Any others say anything?"

"No. But where does this leave us? And we still haven't worked out why it doesn't go after you," pointed out Ianto.

"I've been thinking about that." He looked up as the waitress approached to remove the dirty crockery. "Thanks, that was great." When she was gone, he went on, "Ghosts don't exist so we can discount that for a start. It is not great-grandfather unable to pass over." He rolled his eyes. "If it was echoes of events and emotions from the past there'd be more feedback and we'd both feel it. Seeing as I'm immune," he grinned, "it has to be something that my superior nature can cope with."

"More likely you're too insensitive to feel it." He reached for the wine and topped up his glass. "Want some more?"

"Okay." Jack held out his glass. "And I'm as sensitive as the next guy."

"You? Where is you come from again? Cloud-cuckoo-land?"

"I'm hurt." Jack sipped his wine and tried to look offended.

Ianto was unrepentant. "Of course you are. Whatever the reason, you don't feel this presence. Does that give you any better idea of what it is?"

"One or two. We'll need to run some scans though before I can be sure. Did you happen to pack anything useful like a PDA?"

Ianto nodded. "In the boot."

"Great. We'll get it later and then we can go hunting." He raised his glass in a toast.

-ooOoo-

The rest of the evening was spent chatting to the other guests followed by a gentle walk through the gardens, Ianto's legs still aching from the day's exertions. When it came on to rain, they hastened back to the hotel and after a detour to the car to get the PDA – secreted with Weevil spray and cuffs alongside the spare wheel – they retired to their room.

Ianto stood in the centre of the room as Jack used the PDA to sweep the bedroom and then the bathroom. He was meticulous, going into every corner and pulling out furniture when he deemed it necessary, constantly adjusting the frequency of the scan. Every time Ianto tried to ask about the results, Jack shushed him so he finally sat on the bed and waited as patiently as he could.

"Interesting." Jack was finally finished.

"And?" prompted Ianto, taking the PDA when it was handed to him. He glanced at the display but it was blank.

"Just one more sweep I think." Jack was off again, using the instruments built into his wrist strap this time. He thought he knew what was interrupting his fun but wanted to be sure. Of course, knowing what it was and counteracting it were two different things but he was sure he'd come up with a solution. After ten minutes, he was finished. "It's as I thought."

"What?" exclaimed Ianto.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ianto. Just because you've not been getting enough you don't have to take it out on me."

Ianto screwed up his eyes and gritted his teeth, counting to ten and then ten again. Jack could be entirely exasperating at times. When he opened his eyes, Jack was crouched down eye to eye with him and a bare fifteen centimetres away. "Fuck!" Ianto jerked backwards in shock.

"What's with the counting?" Jack slowly stood up, looking down with a bemused expression.

"Forget the counting. What have you found?" Ianto kept his voice as calm and reasonable as he could but his hands, balled into fists and dug into the duvet, showed the real level of his frustration with the other man.

"Not 100% sure," said Jack, sitting on the bed beside Ianto, "I've only heard rumours of them. Basically, they're energy beings who go about their business doing their thing and don't harm anyone until …" Jack waited looking at Ianto expectantly.

"Until what?"

"Until one of them dies. They hate being alone, go into a decline and expire themselves unless …"

With a noticeable sigh, Ianto said, "Unless what? And I'm not playing this game any more so spit it out."

With a wicked grin, Jack replied, "Unless they find a source of energy that's like their own." He waited again and saw the dawning understanding creep across Ianto's once expressive face.

"Sexual energy?"

"Give the boy a prize." He put an arm round Ianto's shoulders and hugged him. "Oh no, he's already got the jackpot – me!"

Ianto ignored Jack's chortling laughter and concentrated. If the theory was correct, an energy being had been left alone and was trying to find another mate, seeking out sources of energy that were familiar. Somehow it had arrived at the hotel and … what? It may have found people staying here and engaging in sex but how had that helped it? Ianto supposed it was enough to keep the being alive if it was still around after two years, but was that all it wanted? He shook his head and turned to Jack.

"So it's being kept alive by … soaking up human sexual energy?"

"Uh huh. The infusions it gets are enough to make it think its mate is still around." Jack stood up and began pacing between the bed and the door. "Probably came through the Rift originally and drifted north, these things are long-lived, and floated around doing … whatever energy beings do. When it was left alone it happened to be here and had a ready supply of familiar energy to keep it alive but I bet it's confused."

Ianto had been considering another point, one they had been dancing around all night. "But that still doesn't explain why it latched onto me and not you. You have more sexual energy than anyone I've ever met. Why doesn't it like you?"

"Because, my dear Ianto, you taste better."

"Huh?"

Jack plumped down onto the bed, the mattress bouncing beneath the two men. "By my time, the human race has met and mingled bodily fluids with an untold number of aliens and lived on worlds with diverse ecosystems. You're vintage wine while I'm supermarket plonk. A pedigree to a mongrel." He stopped, frowned and added seriously, "Which is hard to believe given how I look."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Ianto patted his hand consolingly.

"I'd be grateful. Never live that one down."

Ianto shook his head and smiled. "So, now we've found out what it is, or think we have, what do we do about it?"

"We capture it, of course."

"Of course."

They lay on the bed and considered what they were going to do next. Luring the creature out would be no problem at all – they just had to start making love – but capturing an alien energy being with just a PDA, Weevil spray and cuffs was impossible. Even cannibalising items in the hotel would not help. When they had tossed the problem around some more, it was clear there was only one answer. They had to get some more kit from the team in Cardiff. Having compiled a list of what they wanted, Jack picked up his mobile and hit speed dial.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bump in the Night **

Chapter Four

Jack's second night at the hotel in Snowdonia was proving to be as devoid of sex as the first. He lay propped on one elbow looking down at Ianto who was unusually restless, shuffling about this way and that. Jack took this to mean that Ianto was as frustrated as he was. Their kissing and caressing shortly after going to bed was not going to be enough to get them through the night. Looking across Ianto to the beside table, Jack checked the alarm clock: 3.42. More than enough time had been wasted. Leaving the bed, he padded about getting dressed in T-shirt and shorts and was lacing his boots when Ianto's head rose from the pillow and looked across the moonlit room.

"That you, Jack?" Ianto murmured sleepily. He had been having an unhappy dream. Lost in a desert he had been able to smell water but never reach it, then even the smell had gone.

"Who else you expecting? Come on, get those on." He gestured to the clothes he'd left on the bed.

"Where are we going?" Ianto threw back the duvet and scrambled out, hands reaching for the clothes. "Something happen? The others need us?"

"Nothing's happened and that's the problem. If we don't get some sex we'll be tearing our hair out. Or worse." He had their jackets over one arm and, when Ianto had got his trainers on, held out a hand. "Come on."

Wordlessly Ianto went with Jack. Hand in hand they crept along the corridor and down the stairs, unlocked the front door and went outside into the cool morning air. It was dark but the moon was full and it silvered the grass and flower beds as the two men walked along the path. Everywhere was still around them, the quiet of isolation from the rest of the world. Ianto shivered with excitement as he recognised the path and realised where Jack was headed; they had come this way last evening. The gazebo was shadowed as they approached, a dark looming bulk set against the lighter grass with the silvery water of the river running below. Walking around the gazebo, Jack went up the four shallow steps into the building pleased that the open side faced the river and the view down the valley rather than the hotel.

"This is a great idea," murmured Ianto. He pulled Jack into an embrace and kissed him hard.

"Glad you approve." Jack responded to the kiss, hands underneath Ianto's jacket and shirt. "Now we just have to hope our friend doesn't come to find us."

"It wouldn't, would it?" Ianto looked aghast at the thought. It was almost twenty four hours since he had been shagged by Jack and he was missing it so much. Not that he intended to be a passive partner. He had plans.

"Let's find out."

Jack buried his face against Ianto's neck and began kissing and nibbling at the sensitive spot lurking there. His hands slipped inside the loose tracksuit bottoms. Delightful shivers ran through Ianto as he accepted Jack's advances then he turned the tables. Swivelling on his left foot he brought Jack round with his knees against the padded bench that ran round the gazebo's two walls and forced him backwards. Taking time only to shuck off his outer jacket, Ianto knelt by Jack's side and pushed up his T-shirt, kissing and licking the skin he uncovered and lingering on the hard nipples. Unable to keep still under the tantalising tongue, Jack used his legs to lever himself off the bench and into Ianto's arms, forcing the Welshman backwards onto the rush mat. His mouth latched onto Ianto's and they kissed deeply, tongues searching for and finding sensitive spots. The lovemaking continued with first Jack and then Ianto taking the lead until they were lost in the sensations rippling through their bodies and oblivious of everything around them.

Later they lay beside one another, sated and breathing heavily and virtually naked. Jack's T-shirt was rolled up in a tight, painful ring under his arms and his shorts were hanging off by one leg. Ianto's shirt was open and had lost several buttons and his tracksuit bottoms were gathered round his ankles. Rolling over, Jack lay his head on Ianto's chest with one arm across his waist listening to the fast-beating heart under his ear and looking out at the valley and the large sky full of stars. The pair of them had had sex in a wide variety of locations but never had the view been so magnificent. The mountains on either side framed the picture and were bathed in the faint grey of approaching dawn but where the moonlight lingered were odd splashes of colour.

"Look down there," urged Jack softly. The peace and quiet were too precious to disturb with loud voices.

Lazily, Ianto turned his head and smiled. "Fabulous. Wales is a beautiful country."

"Thanks for picking this place and making me come."

"Want me to make you come again?" Ianto grinned mischievously when Jack chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Their second shag was faster and involved a lot of running round the gazebo, inside and out, before they came together pressed up against the wall. After this they pulled their clothes back on, all but their jackets, and sat watching the dawn light creep into the valley. At 6.30 they reluctantly left their hideaway and walked back up the sloping paths to the hotel, talking quietly.

-ooOoo-

Showered, dressed in jeans and sweatshirts over T-shirts and fortified by a cooked breakfast Jack and Ianto were ready to face the day and were at reception a little after nine o'clock waiting for Mary to finish her phone call. Caradoc rose from his place beside her and padded forward to be patted and admired.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Mary said with a smile, replacing the phone. She was stylish and in her late forties with a brisk manner; friendly but keeping a distance between host and guests. "How can I help?"

"I just wanted to tell you a package will be delivered for me today by UPS," said Jack, leaving the dog. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course. There's always someone here and I'll make sure Geraint and the rest of the staff know it's coming." She was scribbling a note as she spoke. "You couldn't get what you needed locally?"

Jack smiled, wondering if there just might be a supplier of alien technology in the area. "'Fraid not. This is from work. No rest for the wicked."

"Do you want us to call you when it arrives?"

He hesitated, looked at Ianto who shrugged, and then back at Mary. "Actually, that would be very helpful. I'd like to know it's here even though we won't be getting round to using it until tonight. Here's my mobile number." He rattled it off for her and watched to check she had written it down correctly.

"No problem. Where are you going today?"

"The railway," Jack replied with glee and a big grin. "The one with the funny name."

"It is not funny," protested Ianto. "Honestly, you have got to learn Welsh!"

"Why should I when I have you to translate for me?"

"We're going to try the Blaenau Ffestiniog Railway," Ianto told Mary, ignoring Jack. "I went on it years ago when I was a kid and loved it. Always promised myself a return trip."

"I hope you enjoy it. Weather looks promising."

Mary smiled but clearly indicated that it was time for them to move on and for her to get back to work. The two men took the hint and walked out into the sunshine. With their jackets on the backseat of the car with one of the rucksacks containing essentials – and Jack's faithful Webley - they set off down the drive and onto the A498 heading south. They had decided to do a round trip, getting on the train at Porthmadog and travelling up to Blaenau Ffestiniog before returning the same way. If there was time, Ianto wanted to then go to Portmeirion which was quite close.

"Sounds busy down in Cardiff," said Ianto as he slowed down behind a lorry making heavy weather of an incline.

He had called the Hub before breakfast to check that Owen had been able to find all Jack had requested. The call was answered by Toshiko who was monitoring Gwen and Owen out in the field as they cleaned up after responding to a Rift alert. When he expressed concern, she immediately reassured him and insisted he not cut the holiday short, especially when there was an alien in the hotel. Reluctantly, Ianto had accepted that rushing back would not help and was not necessary. The team could manage without him and Jack, had proved it more than once, and anyway he didn't want to return before he had too. The break, even without as much sex as usual, was doing them both good. Toshiko did not know what Owen had organised about the requested equipment but arranged for the doctor to call which he did while they were eating breakfast. Jack took that call and disappeared onto the terrace for five minutes before reporting back to Ianto that all the items had been found and were on their way by courier with guaranteed delivery later that day.

"Nothing they can't handle."

Jack had initially hoped that Toshiko would drive up with the equipment he needed but had rejected that idea after speaking to Owen – who had laughed like a drain when he'd heard how they had discovered the alien. While Ianto had been offended by Owen's mirth, Jack had been reassured that the man was recovering his sense of humour after the events at the Pharm – and learning what they had been up to. Overall the team was coping fine but couldn't spare another person for this sideshow.

"I guess not." He tapped the steering wheel, growing impatient with the lorry that still blocked his progress.

"Strange," said Jack, changing the subject, "we've only been here a day and a bit and already I'm getting so I don't notice the fabulous scenery." He gestured ahead where they had hills on the right and a river plain on the left.

"Happens that way." Ianto saw his opportunity and accelerated round the lorry into clear road ahead. "You're going to love the railway," he enthused. "There's fantastic views."

"And no climbing. Could have been like that yesterday," Jack pointed out, sending a sharp look in Ianto's direction.

"But then you wouldn't have appreciated the summit."

"I would, believe me."

The conversation continued as they bickered back and forth, both men in a good humour. They had had some wonderful sex and seen the dawn break over the mountains as an added bonus. And tonight they were going ghost hunting which should be just as much fun as their Weevil hunts. Also, fingers crossed, it would leave them free to enjoy some more horizontal exercise, this time in a comfortable bed. Entering Porthmadog, Ianto was quiet as he concentrated on his driving and the sat-nav instructions as well as looking out for signs to the railway car park. Locating it, he found a space and backed in neatly. It was 9.56 and the first train, the one they wanted to catch, left at 10.15.

-ooOoo-

Ianto caught up with Jack by the barrier. The Welshman had visited the shop to buy bottles of water and some chocolate for the journey. They were planning to eat in Blaenau while they looked around but Jack would want something before then. "Grab this," he said to Jack, holding out the rucksack, "then I can put these in."

Jack obediently held the rucksack. "You didn't tell me I'd need to take out a mortgage to buy the tickets," he complained in a stage whisper, glancing at the people around them. "It was sixty quid!"

Ianto looked up from putting the provisions away. "How much?"

"You heard."

"I didn't know it would be that expensive." He took back the rucksack and put it on his shoulder. "Want me to go halves?"

"No, I want you to pay for the lot! It's about time you treated me."

"Soon as I get to a cash point I'll give you the money," said Ianto calmly, "cheapskate!"

"Pshaw!" Jack was not really cross but he considered the tickets expensive. It would have been cheaper if he'd not upgraded to the observation carriage but even so, he intended to get every last drop of enjoyment from the day to make it worth the outlay. "Come on."

The two men followed other passengers through the barrier and onto the platform. The railway was privately owned and run and the narrow gauge of the track was an obvious reminder of this. In keeping with the steam engines which were visible in the shunting yard, there was an air of nostalgia about the place which was probably why it attracted older people who made up the majority of the waiting passengers. After only a few minutes, a steam engine named Blanche chugged towards them pulling six carriages and stopped at the platform. Jack located the observation carriage and climbed on board, leading the way to two seats facing one another with a half table between them.

"This is good, we both get to sit by the window," he said. "Want to face the engine or not?"

"Not, thanks," replied Ianto, stowing the rucksack on the overhead rack and taking off his jacket. They had sat down before he remembered he'd need his camera and stood up again.

"Stick this up there," said Jack holding out his jacket.

Sitting down once more, Ianto watched out of the large windows as people arrived to catch the train. Most were holidaymakers or railway buffs but some looked like locals using this train to link up with mainline services to the rest of the UK. Five minutes later, the whistle blew and the train began to creep forward. The carriage was almost full and Jack did a quick calculation of how much they would have paid and decided he was going to invest in tourism when he got back to Cardiff.

"Keep an eye on the right," suggested Ianto who was looking at the route map which had come with the tickets. "We'll be going over the Cob soon. It's like travelling on the sea." When he saw Jack's bemused expression he explained that the track ran over a strip of land – the Cob – very close to the water.

Jack dutifully looked out, they happened to be sitting on the sea side of the train, and saw exactly what Ianto meant. The water appeared to be lapping at the carriage wheels as they travelled in a straight line for five minutes or more until the train turned left and climbed almost ninety feet through residential housing with lots of trees to the small station of Minffordd where the train halted. It happened that the carriage came to rest opposite a station sign and Jack sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at that." Jack gestured to the sign. "Why do you Welsh have to use two letters when one would do?"

Ianto smiled as he saw the double 'f' and double 'd' in the station name. He considered explaining about the differences in pronunciation but decided not to; Jack would never appreciate the subtleties of the Welsh language. "We could get off here on the way back and walk to Portmeirion. It's only twenty minutes or so."

"Would you be able to walk that far?" Jack sat back in his seat, his legs sticking out into the aisle, grinning at Ianto.

"My legs may have been a bit stiff this morning, but they're fine now."

"That wasn't all that was stiff."

"Jack," Ianto said, drawing out the name and fixing his companion with a stern gaze. "None of that." Jack's grin became wider but he said nothing more as the train started again.

The houses dropped away and they climbed an embankment which curved round behind the village into open countryside with surrounding hills. It was a softer landscape than they'd seen on Snowdon with farms and the sea in the distance. Both men were quiet as they enjoyed watching the scenery pass by until, ten minutes after leaving Minffordd, the train slowed for Penrhyn station. The line here was single track and on one side it was extremely close to the hillside. Once the train stopped, some of the passengers sitting on that side were able to touch the rock out of open windows without leaving their seats.

Leaving the station gave Jack a shock. The track crossed a minor road and the train passed so close to the houses that he was convinced it would hit them. "Jeez, we're close!" he said.

Ianto looked round and was also surprised when he could see into the windows of the houses bare inches away. "Wouldn't like to live here."

"Nor me." Jack was relieved when they continued past the houses without a collision.

The next twenty minutes of their journey was the most scenic so far. The train entered the Snowdonia National Park and climbed two hundred feet giving superb views down a valley with distant vistas of Harlech, huge empty beaches and the sea. Everywhere was bathed in sunshine and Ianto took a number of photographs which caught only a part of the beauty before him. He was proud of one, however, which showed the front of the train, and especially the engine, as the track curved around against a background of the woods. He showed this one to Jack who, after admiring it, took a quick snap of Ianto sitting opposite much to the Welshman's displeasure.

The track meandered around an outcrop of rock on its approach to Tan-y-Bwlch station. This station was larger that the others they'd travelled through as it was a passing point for the up and down trains. As they drew into the station, the down train was waiting to proceed and they got a good view of the carriages with the engine, which had been turned around, at the back. Ianto took a number of photographs. Quite a few people got off at the station to walk along the nature trails, see the wildlife in and around Llyn Mair – a large lake – or visit the café. It looked an ideal stopping point but the two men decided to stick with their original plan and ride the train all the way to the top; they could always stop on the way back.

"I fancy a drink," said Jack, standing up and getting the rucksack which he put on the table. "What about you?"

"Umm, please." Refreshments were on offer from stewards on the train but they were content with what they had brought with them; Jack was determined not to give the railway company any more money.

The train eventually continued on the final leg of its journey, the most dramatic for scenery and railway enthusiasts alike. It chugged along through rugged country and after one short tunnel it double backed on itself in a long loop called the Dduallt Spiral to make the climb up a particularly steep hillside before heading into a longer tunnel. It was all quite spectacular and many of the other passengers eagerly discussed the engineering involved. Ianto was more interested in the scenery, especially when the track ran alongside a long mountain lake that was clear and still and sparkling; it looked ideal for a swim. Turning east on the run into Blaenau Ffestiniog, the track ran alongside the full size tracks of the mainline rail service which suddenly made their train seem very small. The town was laid out in a horseshoe and was once the hub of the highly profitable Welsh slate industry. Slate was still mined in quarries round about but the main industry now was tourism.

"What did you think?" asked Ianto as they gathered their possessions and got off the train. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, much better than climbing."

"You are never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope." Jack grinned, delighted to have something to tease Ianto about.

"What shall we do now?" Ianto was following others out of the station and into the town but stepped to the side to get out of the way and consult his leaflet about the area. It unfolded to an unwieldy A3 size. "We could explore the town."

Jack looked around and didn't think the town would keep them occupied for long. The countryside was attractive and so there were probably some walks they could do but that didn't particularly appeal either. And yet it didn't seem right to turn round and catch the next train back to Porthmadog.

"There's the Llechwedd Slate Caverns a few miles away with a Victorian village and pub and tours of underground workings."

"A pub? Sounds interesting."

"We need to look out for a bus if we're going to try that." Ianto looked around trying to spot where a bus might stop.

"Excuse me, son," said an elderly lady sitting on a bench near where they were standing, "I couldn't help overhearing. If it's the Caverns you're wanting, the shuttle bus is over there. The blue one. It'll be going in a minute so you'll have to run."

"Thanks." Jack gave her a beaming grin, grabbed Ianto's hand and sprinted across the car park to the bus stop. They got there just in time and climbed on board, buying tickets from the driver.

Ianto sat down next to Jack, still clutching the unfolded leaflet that had been flapping around on their impetuous run. "Next time, you could give me a minute before racing off."

"We'd have missed the bus," pointed out Jack as the driver eased out into the flow of traffic. "See?"

"Umm." Ianto did not sound convinced but was too busy folding up his over-large leaflet. He eventually got it straight and put it into the rucksack on his knee.

The Caverns were not far from the town and soon the shuttle bus had turned into the complex, drawing up at the entrance. Standing in the sunshine, Ianto looked round at the evidence of slate mining, great gouges in the surrounding hills some of which had been grassed over by time and others which were pure rock. In this bowl of hills, were a selection of buildings spread over a wide area and linked by paths. The entrance was relatively modern and contained the ticket office but the other buildings were old, either original to the quarry or transported from elsewhere – the Victorian village.

"Suppose we'd better go and pay," said Jack mournfully.

"Why are you so uptight about money?" said Ianto, strolling towards the ticket office. "You aren't normally."

"I don't like being fleeced, that's all. That train was bloody expensive."

"But worth it," soothed Ianto, looking at the board showing prices and the attractions on offer. "Which of these tours do you want to do?"

They decided to go on the miners' tramway rather than the deep mine tour; it was shorter and they didn't want to spend all afternoon at the Caverns. Ianto thought the £9.50 each was very reasonable and happily paid for them both. They could take the tour at any time so decided to explore the village first and especially the Miner's Arms pub; it was noon and almost time for a meal and a drink.

They strolled along the paths into the village, ready to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bump in the Night **

Chapter Five

"This is the life," sighed Jack, stretching out his long legs. "Now, let's see what this is like." He sipped his pint of Purple Moose beer cautiously. "Umm, not bad."

Ianto, sitting opposite, agreed. "That's good stuff."

"Let's take some back for the troops. Bit of a change to sweets." He drank some more.

"Only if you carry it."

Ianto looked around. They were sitting in the beer garden of the Miner's Arms set on the hillside looking down on the old slate mine and the Victorian village buildings. The day was sunny and bright but this high up there was a brisk wind that meant they needed their jackets on. Other tables about them were occupied and more couples were arriving. It was lunchtime and everyone was drawn to the place to sit, drink and eat.

"Are you going to tell me about this place, then?" asked Jack. He was used to being fed information by Ianto about all the places they visited - whether or not he wanted to know - and he was rather surprised at his companion's continuing silence.

"Not much to tell. It's an old slate quarry turned into a tourist attraction."

"And? No history lesson today? No Jones ancestor who worked in the quarries?" teased Jack.

"Here, you read about it if you're so interested." Ianto dug out the leaflet that had come with the tickets and held it out.

Jack refused to take it. "Nope. That's what you do. I come along and make rude remarks and you read out the information. Them's the rules." He spoke in a stupid accent and wagged a finger at Ianto. "No changing the rules."

"Idiot," laughed Ianto. "You never listen to what I tell you so I don't know why I bother," he went on, opening out the leaflet. "Okay, the quarry was started in 1849 by a Mr J W Greaves who almost ran of money but found the slate just in time. A rich vein with five slate beds."

"Beds?" queried Jack with a twinkle in his eye.

Ianto ignored him, another of the rules. "They'd dress the slate and send it down to Blaenau and onto the train for Porthmadog and shipping round the world. Still do apparently but on a much lesser scale." Ianto continued to read for a moment then added, "It went everywhere, especially in Europe."

"Until it was cheaper to get it from somewhere else, no doubt."

"Probably. Oh, here comes lunch."

The waitress, a short plump girl with goth makeup and face piercings, bustled up to them and placed the tray on the table. "Two lobsqows and bread." She unloaded the tray efficiently and put the cutlery down last. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Jack smiled up at her and was rewarded with a nod before she bustled off back to the kitchen.

"This smells good." The large bowl of meat, vegetables and potatoes gave off an enticing aroma. He took a spoonful and, after blowing to cool it, put it in his mouth and chewed. "Delicious."

"What was it called again?" asked Jack who had also tasted his. "Looks like stew or meaty soup to me."

"It's called lobsgows," he pronounced it 'lobscouse'. "My granny made this sometimes."

"Bet this isn't as good." Jack was well aware that in this century food from one's childhood was always said to taste better than that encountered later in life.

"Better, actually. My granny was a lousy cook." He went into an involved tale about his granny Hoskiss who overcooked everything – meat, fish and vegetables – but never realised it herself. Her family, not wanting to upset her, just ate what they were given as best they could. "My Uncle Harry said she burnt salad once."

Jack was laughing so much he choked and spluttered for a moment until he could breathe properly again. "What a family!"

"It was all right. Pretty standard stuff. What about yours?" Ianto did not like talking about his family and decided to turn the tables. "Could your granny cook?"

"Never knew my grandparents, they died before I was born, and food was cooked communally so I never really knew who'd cooked what." He tore off a piece of bread and dipped it in his bowl. "Wasn't as tasty as this."

"What was it like?"

"A mixture. Lots of fish, with spices when we could get them. Most of the time it was pretty bland but nutritious."

Ianto chewed his mouthful while watching Jack demolish the last of his food. He wondered when he'd accepted that Jack came from the future, it seemed to creep up on him unnoticed. There had never been a moment when Jack had laid out his past for Ianto or, as far as he knew, for the others. It had emerged in dribs and drabs, as humorous asides and strange tales. But Ianto believed it as there was no other way to account for Jack's uniqueness. He was one of a kind and not just because he couldn't die. Even without that he was special for all the places he had been, all the people he had met and all the things he had seen.

"Hey, you listening to me?" demanded Jack, waving a hand in front of Ianto's face.

"Get off!" Ianto batted the hand away and returned to his meal. There were only a couple of spoonfuls left.

"I asked why you were staring at me. Other than the obvious, of course," preened Jack, "I am pretty amazing to look at."

"And modesty is your middle name."

"No, don't have one." Jack smiled at Ianto over the rim of his beer glass and took a drink. "Do you?"

"You know everything about me, Jack. It's all in my file, which I know you've read." He placed the spoon in the bowl and sat back. "There's not much in yours."

"I wrote most of it myself." Jack's smile became a grin.

"That accounts for the spelling mistakes."

"Oy!"

They grinned at one another, happy to tease and be teased. Their relationship was unusual to say the least and had encountered many ups and downs but it was the stronger for that. Both men were wary of commitment and yet in one another they had found a sympathetic partner – physically and emotionally – and enjoyed spending time together. Neither would admit how much they depended on the other, afraid it might blight what they had; both had enough hurt to carry around without adding more.

Half an hour later, they were walking round the village. Their first stop was the Banc Greenway and Greaves Bank, its interior fitted out with a solid wooden counter and tellers' windows. Ianto stood looking at the fittings, all made of polished oak, and wished his own chrome and glass bank had some of the character of this place. Jack was interested in the transaction going on with an group of three elderly ladies and shamelessly eavesdropped. When they moved on, he took his turn with the 'manager', in reality an employee made to dress up.

"So you change money?" Jack asked with a delighted grin.

"That's right, sir. These ha'pennies and farthings are specially minted here on site," the bewhiskered and frockcoated man ran his hands through the drawer of copper and silver coins, "and are accepted in all the shops on site."

"What's the exchange rate?"

The two men went into a detailed discussion and Ianto couldn't believe that Jack was seriously trying to get a better deal than the one advertised. He was becoming paranoid about money! Eventually Jack was satisfied and accepted his special coinage which the 'manager' placed in a small plastic bag.

"Do we have to change our money?" asked Ianto.

"No, sir. It's just a bit of fun." Ianto decided to pass.

Outside again, they walked along a little further looking into workshops arranged around a small courtyard. There was a smithy for a blacksmith, a cobbler's shop and a printer's, mainly for handbills. Each was set up with the tools of the trade, some of which were very strange indeed and Ianto enjoyed guessing what they were until Jack's imagination got a bit fanciful – and rude.

Their next stop was a chemist's shop filled with patent medicines and lots of packaged goods from the time. The same ladies that had been in the bank were in here, reminiscing about the old brands displayed on the shelves. Jack joined in leaving Ianto, the youngest by a good fifty years, at a loss. He had never heard of half of the goods and when he learnt what they could do was quite pleased he hadn't! A little bored, Ianto left the shop and went outside to wait, sitting on a bench and enjoying watching the people pass by. He was there ten minutes before Jack came to find him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Thought I'd leave you with your girlfriends." Ianto nodded towards the trio of ladies walking away.

"They're nice people," smiled Jack, understanding that Ianto was not cross, just feeling a bit left out. "Come on, next shop." He hauled Ianto to his feet and they walked on, arm in arm.

This shop happened to be Ffestin Morgan's Sweet Shop and Jack descended on it like someone who hadn't a meal in a week. He exclaimed over all the old favourite sweets arrayed in jars around the small shop and anxiously awaited his turn to be served. His final haul was: two tins of Uncle Joe's mint balls; four ounces each of aniseed balls, lemon sherbets, pear drops, bull's eyes, treacle toffee and Pontefract cakes; and half a dozen gobstoppers. He would have bought more but Ianto put his foot down. Jack got out the special coins and paid, getting the lot for just a few pence. With the purchases packed in the rucksack, they continued their amble around the village.

David Francis's House was next, the oldest house on site and home to a blind harpist from 1865 to 1929. Inside, the tiny whitewashed cottage was exactly as it would have been then, with simple furnishings and few luxuries. To Jack's annoyance, Ianto got an audio-guide to find out more and chose a Welsh one for good measure. Unable to talk to Ianto, Jack walked round on his own and finished well before the other man. Leaving the cottage, he leant against the wall and helped himself to a bull's eye, sucking noisily on the red and white peppermint sweet while he waited. He was on his second sweet when Ianto emerged.

"Try one," said Jack, holding out the small bag.

"Thanks. That was interesting," he said, nodding to the cottage.

"You love all that, don't you? Seeing how other people lived." Jack pushed off the wall, stuffed the bag of sweets in his pocket, and began walking away.

"Yeah, I do. Makes me realise how pampered I am. Running water, indoor sanitation, electricity. I never want to take them for granted."

"You're a funny guy." He might have said more but his mobile rang and he had to dig around in his pocket to find it. "Harkness."

Ianto listened to the conversation and realised pretty quickly that it was the hotel. His heart resumed its normal rhythm after momentarily racing when he thought it might be the team back in Cardiff. Which reminded him that neither he nor Jack had spoken to them since the morning.

"That was Geraint. The parcel's arrived at the hotel," said Jack as he closed the phone.

"Good. As you've got your phone out, give Gwen a call and check they're okay." Ianto took Jack by the arm and steered him to one side out of the way of other visitors.

"You worried about them?" Jack was dialling as he spoke.

"A bit. They were busy this morning."

"Okay. I'll see what they say. Hi, Gwen," he said into the mobile, "how's tricks?" Standing close, Ianto angled Jack's hand holding the mobile so he could hear too.

"_Quieter, thank goodness. Doing some paperwork at the moment." _

"Good, good. There's a few files on my desk that need looking at if you're at a loose end."

Gwen's laughter was loud and long. _"No way, Harkness, that lot's all yours. Where are you now?"_

"Ianto'll tell you."

"Why me?" protested Ianto.

"Because you can pronounce it," said Jack pointedly. "She'll only laugh at me."

"Hello, Gwen. Seems Jack is tired of tangling with our glorious language. We're at an old slate mine, Llechwedd, above Blaenau Ffestiniog." He paused and then went into a conversation entirely in Welsh. Jack rolled his eyes and handed Ianto the mobile helping himself to another bull's eye.

Ianto continued to talk to Gwen for another ten minutes, confirming that all was well in Cardiff. "Here," he held out the mobile to Jack, "and stop eating those." Jack put the almost empty bag of sweets into his pocket with a theatrical sigh.

The two continued to amble round the village, stopping to look in Agharad Ellis' shop which sold pickles and preserves. There were jars full of many good things arrayed in pleasing displays and on the shelves behind a low wooden counter. Ianto poked around and decided to buy a jar of onion chutney and one of blackcurrant jam for the Hub. Jack paid with the last of his special coins.

"Time for the tour, I think," said Ianto checking his watch. It was 1.47 and the tours started on the hour and half hour. "This way."

After queuing for a short time, they were given hard hats to wear and led into part of the upper cavern system formed by mining the slate. It was damp and dark inside but the platform where the small tram awaited them was well lit. The passengers, mostly adults but with one or two children, were allowed on to the tram which, while modern, had the feel of old rail trucks. It was painted bright yellow and had open carriages with four seats – two each side facing one another - with metal grillwork roofs and sides. As the tram was not full Jack and Ianto had a carriage to themselves which was just as well; they were too broad shouldered to be comfortable sitting side by side though Jack did suggest Ianto sat on his knee.

Jack smiled across at Ianto who was fiddling with his hard hat; he had adjusted it to fit and yet it still seemed to fall down over his eyes. Reaching into the rucksack on the seat beside him, Jack took out the camera. "Say cheese."

"What?" Ianto looked up and Jack snapped a picture of his puzzled expression. "Oh, Jack!" he complained.

"You look lovely." Jack was checking the image on the display. "Now, let's take one together." He leant in beside Ianto and held the camera at arm's length. "Cheese," he called, grinning broadly and taking the snap.

"You are a pain. Let me see those," demanded Ianto.

"Nope." Jack returned to his own seat, bare centimetres away. Ianto made a lunge for the camera but Jack was too quick for him and held it out of reach. "Oh, driver's coming."

Ianto sat back, still scowling. He would get at the camera later and delete the photographs if he didn't like them. With his hard hat finally sitting right on his head and his jacket pulled round him – it was cold underground - he waited for the ride to start. Ianto was facing the engine and, over the heads of the people in the four carriages in front, he saw the driver, an older man dressed in overalls, getting into the little cab. The driver gave a short safety speech over the speakers in each carriage and the tram set off with a little jerk into the darkness strategically lit with floodlights in the roof and set at intervals along the side.

"We are currently in the Cathedral Chambers," said the driver, "where the slate was first discovered and mined. Later, when the slate had all be removed from here, work moved down to the lower caverns. But we will be staying at this level. The lighting is kept low to give an idea of what it was like working in here with just candles for illumination."

The commentary continued as the tram progressed slowly along its route. It stopped in a tunnel not much wider than the tram where a floodlight clearly showed the marks of the miners' pickaxes. A little further on, the figures of two miners were posed as if working at the rock face.

"Boys began working in the mines at age twelve," said the driver, "when life expectancy was just fifty two years. That's forty years, working six days a week, twelve hours a day, by the light of a candle - if you could afford one. The tools you see here are the actual ones they used and are heavy and awkward. Some miners worked thirty, forty or even fifty feet above a sheer drop with only a chain wound around one leg to prevent them from falling."

The tram moved on again with more facts about the miners' lives, above and below ground, until they reached another stopping point. Posed high above the tram was the figure of a man on a very long ladder reaching up to the roof. "This is the roof inspector. That ladder is eighty six feet tall and he climbed it every day to inspect the roofs of all the vast network of caverns. And he did that while holding a candle in one hand."

"You'd have been good at that job," said Ianto as the tram moved on again, creeping past the ladder and the motionless figure above them. "You like heights."

"Wouldn't mind it." Jack was craning his neck to see the top of the ladder.

The tour continued for another ten minutes before ending at the Slate Mill. With their hard hats returned, the two men looked round the small museum and large shop. The shop contained many familiar souvenirs – some were in Torchwood's Tourist Office – as well as products made of slate. Ianto treated himself to a set of slate coasters with the red Welsh dragon on them while Jack bought five bottles of the Purple Moose beer. With some difficulty, this all went into the rucksack which Jack ended up carrying as Ianto refused.

At 15.10 they were in the shuttle bus back to Blaenau Ffestiniog and the train.

-ooOoo-

"No, Jack, it's too late. The place will be closed."

"But you wanted to visit." Jack pulled Ianto to a stop and looked him in the eye. "Ianto, why didn't you say! We could have come back earlier."

"It's all right. Really." He shook his arm free from Jack's hold and smiled. "I can go anytime." He walked on across the car park.

Jack stayed immobile for several minutes before following him slowly. They had just returned to Porthmadog on the train. It had been a great ride down, with more spectacular views and a cup of coffee and a bun to keep them going. Now Ianto had told him it was too late to go to Portmeirion. The Welshman may act as if he wasn't bothered but Jack knew he was from the chats they'd had about the place; Ianto had been looking forward to seeing the village. By the time Jack got to the car he had a plan. He dumped the heavy rucksack on the back seat with his jacket and settled into the front seat.

"We'll go tomorrow," he announced, reaching for the seat belt.

"We're going back to Cardiff tomorrow. And we'll have the ghost with us. If we can catch it."

"Of course we'll catch it! You doubting me?" Jack look scandalised.

"So we'll have to take it back with us," pointed out Ianto patiently.

"It can stay in the car."

"As long as the containment box holds. We really have no idea what we're dealing with here. And anyway," he went on before Jack could respond, "it's busy in Cardiff and we need to get back."

"A couple of hours, Ianto. They can manage a bit longer. And the containment box will hold." He turned further in his seat so he was facing Ianto who was staring out of the windscreen. "Please? I want you to see this place." He felt Ianto was weakening. "Pretty please? Pretty please with knobs on? It'll make me very happy."

"How will me visiting Portmeirion make you happy?" demanded Ianto, trying not to be swayed by Jack's pleading look and the hand high up on his thigh.

"Making you happy, makes me happy." Jack's hand squeezed a little harder and edged a little closer to Ianto's crotch.

"We'll see."

"Great!" Jack knew that this meant he would have his way and they'd stop off on the way back south. He leant forward and kissed Ianto. "Want to stop somewhere and eat out tonight? It's still early."

With a sigh, Ianto considered the suggestion. He was pleased at Jack's concern for his happiness but he was also worried about the others back in Cardiff. Unlike Jack, he couldn't forget the three of them battling goodness knows what. They were expecting Jack and Ianto back by midday tomorrow and it was unreasonable not to be there. But on the other hand, he would like to visit Portmeirion. He decided to check in with Toshiko later. She would give him an honest assessment of how they were coping and whether another couple of hours would make a difference. Only then would he decide what to do, after all he was the driver and he didn't have to stop no matter what Jack wanted.

"I don't mind. How soon do we have to tackle the ghost?"

"Anytime tonight will be fine."

"Okay. Why don't we go back the long way and stop if there's somewhere that looks interesting. I need to get some petrol too."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled. Forward!"

It was 17.10 when they left Porthmadog and headed along the main road towards Caernarfon. Jack fiddled with the radio and found a local station that was mostly music. They listened to this as they dawdled along, in no hurry to get anywhere special. On the outskirts of the town, Ianto drew into a petrol station and filled the tank then they continued along the relatively quiet road. With the mountains on the right and the sea in the distance on the left it was a pleasant ride in afternoon sunshine. They passed a few villages, looking sleepy and deserted, before turning off on the B4418 which ran through a valley by a river. To either side of them were ranges of wooded mountains all around 700 feet high and in front of them lay Snowdon outlined against the mostly blue sky, higher than everything around it.

"We climbed up there," said Jack with satisfaction and pride.

"I know, I was there."

"Look." Jack pointed to the left of the road where a mountain lake had formed in a hollow. "Stop here and let's have a walk."

"All right." Ianto pulled onto the wide grass verge and stopped the car.

Stuffing everything they didn't need in the boot, they took off on foot, hand in hand, across the compacted turf to the side of the small lake. The water was crystal clear and reflected the blue of the sky. It was also very cold as Ianto found when he bent to test it with a hand. Continuing on, they climbed up a little way until they reached a natural seat and sat down to admire the view. Surrounded by the mountains, with rivers and lakes at their foot, there was no sign of habitation or cars except their own. High above them a hawk circled and they clearly heard its cry. Leaning into Jack, Ianto rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Who needs foreign holidays when we have this on our doorstep?" he murmured.

Jack's arm tightened round Ianto's shoulders but he didn't say anything. Even for him, the moment was too perfect to spoil with speech. He rested his head against Ianto's and just drank in the peace of the place. They sat there for half an hour, talking occasionally but mostly content to be quiet and watch the play of sunlight and shadow before them. It was very like the occasional nights they spent on the roofs of Cardiff but with a very different view.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bump in the Night **

Chapter Six

Eventually, and without a word, Ianto stood and pulled Jack to his feet and hand in hand they walked back the car. Only when they were inside did they speak.

"Remind me of this when things get frantic," said Jack quietly.

"Only if you'll do the same for me." Ianto considered finding the camera and taking some snaps but decided against it. A photograph could not capture the tranquillity and beauty of the place, better to leave it as a memory.

"I can manage that."

"I haven't seen you writing in your memory book this holiday," said Ianto as he started the engine. The noise was loud in the otherwise silent valley.

"I did a bit last night, after you were asleep."

"Good."

They drove slowly, unwilling to move back into the hustle and bustle of other people and real life. Joining the A4085 they headed back towards Beddgelert and the hotel. Just outside the village they saw The Saracen's Head Hotel and decided to stop. It was an old place, originally an inn and now a small hotel, restaurant and bar. It was still early, so they went to the bar and had a pint each of Old Tom strong ale while deciding whether to eat in the restaurant or the bar. As the bar meals looked so appetising, they opted for those and ordered fish and chips. Ianto had another pint with his meal but Jack returned to his usual water. More people arrived as they ate, locals as well as tourists, and the staff were busy providing drinks and bringing in food. The place was buzzing.

"We'd better get back," said Ianto when they'd sat watching the activity around them for some time.

"I guess so." Neither man made any attempt to rise, too comfortable to move. "Unless you want another drink."

"No, thanks. This is strong stuff."

"Want me to drive?"

Ianto considered this carefully. Jack had driven his car occasionally but Ianto did not like him doing so, didn't like anyone else driving it really. However, he – Ianto – had drunk quite a bit and it wasn't far to their hotel. "All right."

Jack beamed, pleased to be allowed in the driving seat for once. He had got used to being a passenger with Ianto but much preferred to drive even if it was under Ianto's eagle eye. "Let's go then."

The short journey back to their hotel was completed without incident and Jack chose his parking spot with care; in a corner of the car park partly obscured by a beech hedge. If all went well, they'd not want to draw attention to themselves when bringing down the ghost. Hefting the heavy rucksack once more, Jack led the way into the hotel and rang the bell on the reception desk. Geraint emerged from the bar.

"Good evening," he beamed at them. "I'm guessing you'll be wanting your parcel. It was larger than I imagined so we put it in the office." He gestured for them to follow him.

"Hope it wasn't an inconvenience," said Jack.

"Not at all. Here it is." A packing case a metre or so square stood at the side of a cluttered desk. "Want a hand getting it upstairs?"

"Not sure." Jack handed the rucksack to Ianto and tried the case. It was heavy but he managed to lift it unaided. "Should be okay, I think."

"We'd better take it between us," said Ianto. "Don't want to knock into the walls or anything."

Jack carried the case to the stairs where Ianto took one end and led the way slowly up the stairs with Geraint watching anxiously from below. The place had been completely redecorated the previous winter and he didn't want to have to start again. He was relieved when the two men reached the top without a problem.

-ooOoo-

"Now for the fun," grinned Jack creeping towards Ianto, his arms wide. "Time to get you excited." It was 21.15 and they had been back at the hotel for over an hour.

"Don't be daft." Ianto evaded the arms and went to stand by the window, adjusting the curtains that he had drawn earlier. "Run all this by me one last time."

"You know how it works, Ianto. We just need to attract ghostie." He reached for Ianto who sidestepped once more and ended up with his back to the bathroom door.

"Again, Jack."

"All right." Jack walked to stand in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed. "You and I get hot and bothered here on the bed. Soon as you feel that presence that's been stopping our fun, you press this red button." He held up the TV remote control that had been adapted for the purpose. "That triggers the emitters and holds ghostie in place." He swung his arm round to encompass the three small emitters – one balanced on the head of the bed and the other two on easy chairs – making a triangle with the bed inside it. "I jump up with grace and style and get ghostie in the containment box. Piece of cake."

"Didn't know we were having company," said Ianto dryly.

"Huh?"

"Grace and style. Who are they?" He kept his face straight.

"Oh very funny. I am a very graceful mover. See." Jack made some vaguely balletic moves, flapping his arms around and sticking a leg up in the air.

"You look like a dying duck," was Ianto's only comment.

"Rudi was impressed." Jack continued to prance around. "Said my leaps were out of this world."

"Rudi?"

"Nureyev." Jack stopped 'dancing' and stood in front of Ianto, his hands on the younger man's waist. "Taught me a lot of moves. A LOT of moves."

Ianto laughed and raised his arms until they wound round Jack's neck. "And here I was thinking you'd have taught him." He leant forward for a kiss.

"Well, it wasn't a one-one street." Jack initiated the kiss this time, gently pushing Ianto back until he was resting against the bathroom door. Hands started to explore under T-shirts and lips and tongues explored. "Gotta move," said Jack, stepping back towards the bed while keeping Ianto in his arms.

Ianto allowed himself to be sat on the end of the bed while Jack knelt in front of him. The kissing and fondling continued but Ianto could not relax and let himself go. He was aware of the emitters and the remote control that Jack had placed at their side, handy for use. All Jack's coaxing couldn't make him forget that this was a setup and he finally had to pull back.

"I'm sorry, Jack, this isn't working."

"Why not? What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know." Ianto shrugged. "It's … well, it's kinda weird."

"Thanks!" Jack sat back on his heels and studied the Welshman. Ianto looked cute with the little frown between his eyebrows, the slightly pursed lips and mussed hair. But there was no denying the lack of response Jack was getting to his usually irresistible moves.

"You know what I mean. Sorry."

After a moment's silence Jack asked, "So what will get you in the mood? Want me to dance some more?"

"No!" Ianto chuckled and rubbed Jack's cheek. "I need you to … to woo me."

"Woo you! You have got to be kidding."

"Nope." Ianto leant back on the bed, his arms bracing him. "You must have had some practice."

"Not really. Never needed to try very hard, who could resist me?" This was said with a grin that said clearer than any words that Jack wasn't totally serious. "Only you it seems."

"Only because this is so … unnatural."

"Okay, let's try something else."

Jack jumped to his feet and stood before Ianto, hands on the back of his head and hips thrust forward in a ridiculous pin-up pose. Then he seductively put his fingers under his T-shirt and eased it up to reveal a few centimetres of bare flesh. Slinking forward, he stood close to Ianto and raised the T-shirt a little further and then a bit more until with a flourish he removed it altogether, twirled it round and let go so it flew across the room to come to rest on top of the chest of drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Striptease, isn't it obvious?" Jack's hands were now at his fly, idly fingering the zip. "I think you should help with this." He leant right forward, arms on either side of Ianto, wiggling his hips suggestively.

"Not working. It'd probably be sexier if you kept your clothes on." Ianto pushed Jack away and sat up. "Come and sit down," he said, patting the bed.

Dejected, Jack thumped down on the bed. "I don't know what else to do."

"Let's just talk."

"We've been doing that too much lately. And not enough of the other!" Jack fell backwards to lie down, hands resting on his bare stomach.

"Sorry." Ianto lay beside him, mirroring his pose. "I enjoyed today."

"Me too." Jack's tone softened and one hand moved to grasp one of Ianto's. "Coming away makes me realise how stressed it gets sometimes."

"Umm."

Staring at the ceiling, Ianto smiled recalling all they done in a busy day. He turned onto his side and cuddled against Jack. A minute or two later, he started drawing shapes on Jack's exposed stomach with a finger. The light movements became slower strokes, picking out the definition of his abs before the hand moved lower and unzipped Jack's jeans. Through all this, Jack lay still, a hand in Ianto's hair, only reacting when a particularly delicate fingertip made him shiver in anticipation. He decided to let Ianto find his own pace and own way of arousing them both. It took ten minutes for Ianto to strip Jack and himself and for them both to be hard and eager. He was still on top, using mouth and tongue on Jack's torso when he froze. The presence was back.

"Now, Jack!" he called, scrambling for the remote control that had got tangled in the pillows. He pressed the red button.

The three emitters hummed and particles of milippae shimmered into existence coalescing into a solid arc surrounding the bed. As the generated field grew more dense a form took shape hovering above Ianto who started and ducked away, rolling off the bed. Jack reacted with commendable speed and grabbed the containment box, a sixty centimetre cube of thin lead with a thicker layer of an alien substance called tymaline inside it. He moved towards the bed where the 'ghost' was becoming more visible. It glowed an eerie green and looked like a large, misshapen cantaloupe melon, around half a metre long and the same high. Standing on the bed, Jack edged closer holding the box open above the 'ghost' then swung it down in one swift movement and scooped up the alien. He slammed the lid closed.

"Got it!" he said delightedly, just as his foot slipped off the edge of the bed and he fell with a thud to the floor.

"Jack!" Rushing round, Ianto got to the other man's side, relieved when he saw the box was still closed, clutched in both arms against Jack's chest. Jack himself was blinking and shaking his head, obviously dazed. The relief of the moment and Jack's stupid expression set Ianto off and he went into peals of laughter, holding his middle in an effort to contain his mirth.

-ooOoo-

Midnight found the room back to rights. The emitters had been put into the packing case and the furniture returned where it belonged. The sealed containment box stood on the packing case and this was the subject of Ianto's gaze. He was sitting up in bed staring at it when Jack returned from the bathroom.

"Is it all right in there?"

"Umm?" Jack flung back the duvet and got into the bed, sitting up beside the Welshman. "Is what all right where?"

"The ghost in the box. What's going to happen to it?"

"I thought we'd try sending it back through the Rift. If Tosh can predict when one will open, we can release ghostie." He moved further down the bed until his head rested on the pillow. "Now, don't we have things to do?"

"It's always sex with you, Jack Harkness." Deciding to forget about the ghost for the present, Ianto turned off the lamp and rolled over on top of Jack. "Which is good, 'cos I want some too."

They made love urgently. Ianto was anxious about whether he would be stopped again but the containment box did the trick and the 'ghost' was powerless to intervene in the two men's pleasure. After the first coming together, they lay in one another's arms enjoying the comfort of sex in bed after having to make do with the car and gazebo. Jack lay on his back, one arm under his head on the pillow, while Ianto rested against him. Despite an early start to the day and all they had done, neither man was tired enough for sleep and they talked a little about this and that. Finally Ianto raised the subject that had been bothering him since before the start of the holiday.

"Tell me more about Martha," he began lightly. "I never thought you'd ever willingly let anyone from UNIT inside the Hub."

"She's no more UNIT that you are, not really."

"Yes she is."

"Oh she works for them, sure, but she's so much more than they'll ever know." In Jack's mind he saw her facing up to The Master, a tiny woman outwitting a megalomaniacal madman, and smiled. The Doctor knew how to pick his companions.

"How do you know her?" Ianto waited but Jack said nothing for several minutes. "Jack?" Raising his head, he saw Jack's smile and wondered if he really wanted to know the answer. The man's expression looked far too friendly for Ianto's peace of mind. Had they been lovers?

"You won't like it," said Jack eventually, meeting Ianto's gaze and recognising the flicker of jealousy which was there then gone. "Oh no, we didn't shag. She had eyes for someone else, not me."

"Really?" Ianto found it hard to believe she would not fall for Jack, everyone else did, and yet … He recalled when they had seen her off in the Plass and she had kissed Jack. Hadn't she said something about wanting to try it? That did imply she hadn't kissed him before.

"Really. She travelled with The Doctor. I met her when I … was away with him."

Ianto's expression hardened at the mention of The Doctor, the man – alien, he amended – who had not saved his friends at Canary Wharf and who obviously had a hold on Jack's heart. To hide his expression, Ianto put his head back on Jack's chest. He did not bother to say anything. Jack had made it very clear that the months he had been away were not to be discussed even though they were the source of the nightmares he still occasionally suffered.

For his part, Jack tightened his hold on Ianto's shoulders and ran his other hand up and down a bare arm. There were many things that Jack kept secret from Ianto, for the man's own good mainly but also because they did not reflect well on Jack and that mattered. Jack wanted Ianto to think well of him. There was so much in his past of which Jack was ashamed or which would hurt the Welshman. He wished that his relationship with The Doctor had remained a secret too but it had been necessary to explain a little or Ianto would never have resumed their relationship.

"She's a very good friend, Ianto. Resourceful and brave and … so many things. Must be something about you Joneses, you're all like that."

"I'm not brave."

"Nonsense! You faced up to cannibals, Weevils and Blowfish without turning a hair. AND let Owen loose on your coffee machine which requires bravery entirely above and beyond the call of duty." He chuckled when he felt Ianto shiver at mention of Owen's recent attempts at making coffee.

"Don't remind me. I nearly brained you when you suggested that."

"Hey, I saw your face. If looks could kill I'd have dropped down stone dead."

"You deserved to." Ianto pinched Jack's nipple which was handy.

"Ow!"

"Just don't make any more stupid suggestions like that."

Ianto knew that Jack had, yet again, successfully diverted him from a contentious subject – namely Martha Jones – and onto less difficult topics. He accepted it although he still hoped to find out more about the woman. Jack had not introduced any other friends to him or the rest of the team - if one ignored John Hart, as Ianto automatically did - which made Martha unique. Idly, Ianto wondered whether there were others, in Cardiff and elsewhere, to whom Jack was close. He thought there ought to be, considering how long Jack had been living in the area, and rather hoped there were; he deserved the comfort of friends even if they could only be transitory. Did he, Ianto, mind if they were kept secret from him? Sometimes, he admitted, in those moments when he wanted to encase himself and Jack in a time bubble that nothing and no one could penetrate and they could be together forever. But the rest of the time, which was most of the time, Ianto accepted that knowing everything about Jack would take away some of the man's appeal. And, he admitted to himself, if Jack was totally open and honest then Ianto would feel obliged to reciprocate and he was not prepared to introduce him to Rhiannon and Johnny just yet – if ever!

Ianto rapidly brought his thoughts back to the here and now and concentrated on what Jack was saying.

"… fingers will be a problem. I just hope we're over the worst."

Ianto had no idea what Jack was talking about and try as he might he couldn't make sense of the snippet he had heard.

"Do you think we are?" Jack prompted.

"Umm …"

"Were you even listening to me, Ianto Jones!"

"Sorry, I was thinking of something else." He raised his head again and smiled sweetly, wondering whether to divert Jack's attention with some foreplay.

"I hope it was important." Jack pouted sulkily. "I was saying," he continued deliberately, "that Owen will have problems with two broken fingers. Gwen was helping with the autopsy when I was in the Hub and I know Tosh has done the same. But I think Owen has accepted his … situation."

"As best as anyone can," agreed Ianto, chin resting on Jack's chest so he could look into the other man's eyes. "But do you really want to be talking about Owen when we're alone, in bed with nothing to stop us … dabbling?"

"Absolutely not."

-ooOoo-

Friday morning was overcast with a fine drizzle. Looking out of the window, Jack could not see the top of the mountains for the wreaths of mist; it was lucky the weather had not been like this when they had climbed Snowdon. He smiled at the memory of the trek to the top, the three girls who had been their companions and the fantastic views. He may complain about being made to climb up but it was certainly a day he wanted to remember. He turned back to the hardback exercise book open on his knee and added a few more notes, anxious to capture the day so that he would be able to look back on it in the years to come and remember it clearly. Next, he wrote of the journey on the railway and the trip through the slate caverns which reminded him that he had taken some snaps of Ianto in a hard hat. Getting up, he retrieved the camera from the top of the chest of drawers and scrolled through the images until he came to them: he wanted copies of these to go in his book. Thinking of the caverns also reminded him of the sweet shop and he rummaged through the small paper bags until he found pear drops and popped one in his mouth.

"Stop making so much noise," came from the bed.

Jack sat next to the supine Ianto who had his eyes tight shut. "How can paper rustling wake you up?"

"It's not the paper, it's the sucking."

"Want one of your own?" Jack asked, leaning down to kiss the other man's lips.

"No." He pushed Jack away and finally opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Half six."

Ianto groaned and turned over, burying his face in the pillow. Jack rose and went back to the chair by the window. He wrote a little more in his book then closed it and sat looking out at the grey day. Maybe the drizzle would stop before they left then Ianto would be more willing to stop at Portmeirion. It would be the perfect way to end the holiday. Reaching for his mobile, he flicked it open and pressed speed dial for the Hub. It rang five times before it was answered.

"_What!" _

"Good morning to you too, Owen." He spoke quietly so as not to disturb Ianto if he had managed to get back to sleep.

"_What do you want, Harkness? Haven't you buggered me up enough without pestering me with calls in the middle of the night?" _

"It's gone seven," Jack pointed out patiently. "Anything to report?"

"_Nope. Not since you LAST rang me." _

"That was last night."

"_It was this morning, Jack. Two o-bleeding-clock to be precise!" _

"Oh yeah."

"_Yeah! Just to tell me you and Teaboy had been screwing like rabbits all night! Not appreciated." _

"I called to tell you we'd caught the energy being," said Jack seriously but the chuckle in his voice was unmistakable. He HAD called to gloat about his and Ianto's night of uninterrupted sex.

"_Humph!" _

Jack waited by Owen did not say any more. "So, it's been a quiet night then. For you."

"_Yeah. Even the Weevils stayed home for once." _

"Good. We may be a bit later back than we thought, early afternoon. That okay?"

"_Suppose. Tosh wants to talk to you about some of the stuff coming out of old Parker's house and Gwen said something about needing Ianto." _

"What for?"

"_I don't know! I've tuned her out. Sick of hearing about wedding dresses and all that crap. Maybe she wants him to help pick out the flowers!"_ Owen's malicious laugh came through loud and clear.

"I'll get him to call her later. And Tosh can call me if she needs an answer before we get back. Anything else?"

"_Nah." _

"Okay. We'll be back this afternoon then."

"_Right."_ Owen abruptly ended the call.

"And goodbye to you," murmured Jack as he closed the phone.

"Who have I got to call?" Ianto was lying still, on his right side facing away from Jack, and had obviously not been asleep after all.

"Gwen. She wants you for something." He got up, put the mobile on the side table and got back into bed.

"Now?"

"No, she's not in yet." Jack moulded himself against Ianto's back. "I need you though, right now."

"Too bad."

"What? You'd make me wait?"

"Uh huh." With his face half hidden by the pillow, only Ianto knew he was smiling. He liked playing hard to get every so often; Jack feeling sorry for himself was funny. And usually led to something … inventive.

"You're a hard man, Ianto Jones." A hand snaked over the Welshman's hip and made straight for his groin. "Umm, not quite hard enough though." The hand started on a course of action designed to rectify this perceived deficiency.

It was an hour later before the two men rose, washed and dressed. Both of them were feeling very smug – and satisfied.

* * *

_The boys will be heading back to Cardiff in the next, and final, chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

_The boys have come to the end of their holiday, time to pack the car ..._

* * *

**A Bump in the Night **

Chapter Seven

Weak, watery sunshine was breaking through the clouds as Jack carried the packing case out of the hotel to the car. Ianto was already there with the suitcases and rucksacks and other paraphernalia the pair had brought with them.

"It won't fit."

"Sure it will," said Jack breezily, putting down the packing case gratefully.

"Go on then, prove it."

Ianto stepped back and stood, arms folded, looking on as Jack first placed the packing case in the boot. It just fitted when stood upright. Next he wedged one suitcase in beside it but after repeated attempts he could not get the other one in let alone the rucksacks and boot bag. He could feel Ianto's 'I told you so' gaze on him, so tried a different arrangement of bags; it was no better.

"Well … something will have to go on the back seat," he said finally, straightening up.

"Where it will be on view to every car thief who passes by. No thanks!"

"We can disguise it with coats and … and that blanket thing."

"Car rug," Ianto corrected. "And piling stuff on top will merely make it more obvious. There's only one solution, we won't be able to stop on the way back."

"But we agreed …" wailed Jack.

Over a hearty breakfast he had finally persuaded Ianto to stop at Portmeirion on their drive back to Cardiff, inadvertently aided by Gwen. She was in the process of a detailed investigation into unexplained appearances at the Holy Ghost church in Grangetown going back decades and wanted Ianto to pull out all the old Torchwood files. The last thing Ianto wanted to do after his holiday was wade through dusty files so the longer it took to get back to Cardiff was fine with him.

"Too bad. I'm going back up to check we haven't forgotten anything." The Welshman strode off, more disappointed than he wanted to admit.

It had been a lovely couple of days. A strenuous walk up Snowdon with lots of fresh air and exercise, a ride on a vintage train and a visit to a slate cavern. He had enjoyed it all, especially as he and Jack had got on so well. Their camaraderie had banished all doubts about Jack's feelings for Gwen. Only one more thing would make the break perfect, the visit to Portmeirion, somewhere Ianto had wanted to visit ever since watching repeats of _The Prisoner_ as a kid. His six-year old self had been amazed to discover that this other-worldly location with its pink, white and yellow houses in various styles was an actual place, and in Wales too. He'd always vowed that he would visit and see it for himself but had never got round to it. And now, even though he was only a couple of dozen miles away, he was going to miss out again.

In the bedroom, Ianto checked the bathroom, wardrobe and chest of drawers one last time. His methodical process of packing usually meant he took back with him everything he brought but it never hurt to double check. He was about to leave the room when he spotted Jack's mobile on the side table, hiding among the dirty coffee mugs, and picked it up. The small black oblong had only shown up because the sun came out to shine on it. His decision to come back to the room had been justified which pleased Ianto and put him in a better mood to face Jack, the problem of loading the car and his disappointment. He went back downstairs and out into the sunshine where Caradoc came up to join him, wagging his tail delightedly.

"Hello, boy." With the dog trotting along beside him, Ianto walked up to the car. Jack was leaning on the closed boot, arms and ankles crossed and a big grin on his face. The space around the car was clear of bags and cases. "What have you done?" he asked suspiciously.

"Got it all in the boot." Jack's grin became very smug indeed.

"If you've tossed my suitcase out, I shall be very cross." Ianto was beside the car peering through the windows. The back seat contained only Jack's greatcoat – too bulky to ever be packed away – and his jacket. "Let's see." He indicated the boot on which Jack continued to lean. "Oh, and you forgot this." He handed over the mobile.

"Where was that?"

"On the side. Come on, shift." He waved his hand to encourage Jack to move which he did whilst checking the mobile for missed calls.

The open boot revealed both suitcases, the rucksacks, the boot bag and the double sealed containment box. The three emitters and their accompanying cables were wedged into corners. Jack had taken everything out of the packing case. Ianto mentally kicked himself for not thinking of this himself; it was such an obvious and simple solution.

"Believe me now?" asked Jack cockily, hands in his pockets standing beside Ianto.

"What have you done with the packing case?"

"Geraint took it. Said it would be useful for some stuff they want to store."

"I hope you didn't unpack it in front of him." He closed the boot. "Be a bit difficult to explain it all."

"'Cos I didn't. Hey, boy, come here."

For a moment, Ianto thought Jack was talking to him and even took a half step in his direction before realising he was addressing Caradoc. "I'll return the keys. Let's have yours."

Jack tossed them over then went back to playing with the dog; in his jeans and shirt, he looked much more in keeping with his surroundings than when he had arrived. Caradoc found an old and much-chewed tennis ball which he deposited at Jack's feet. The wagging tail and seeming grin informed Jack what to do with it. He obliged. They were still playing fetch on the lawn when Ianto came out of the hotel ten minutes later after paying the bill and chatting with Geraint. He stopped to watch Jack for a minute or two, smiling at the obvious fun he was having; the break had done him good too. But time was getting on and they couldn't hang around much longer.

"Jack, time to go!" he called.

Panting, Jack ran up to him and in an excess of high sprits swung Ianto off his feet and gave him a kiss on the lips. Caradoc jumped around them both, barking in excitement. It took another ten minutes to calm down both Jack and the dog which meant it was 9.48 when they finally drove out of the hotel grounds.

-ooOoo-

The car park at Portmeirion was large and well shaded by trees. There were quite a few cars and two coaches even at 10.20 on a Friday morning. Jack decided against taking his greatcoat but Ianto was wearing his jacket as the two men sauntered across to the Tollgate - twin squat towers painted light pink - following an elderly couple who seemed to know the way. Jack went forward to get the tickets and didn't grumble at the price; this was a special visit for Ianto and he didn't want to spoil it in any way. They walked on, along the tree-lined pathway, and stopped to peer through the window of a large shop on the right, full of the famous Portmeirion pottery.

"We'll stop and have a look round here on the way back," said Ianto, already considering what was needed back in the Hub. The team managed to break crockery on a regular basis, though slightly less since Owen no longer ate or drank, and Ianto liked to have replacements waiting. He also thought he might get one or two pieces for his flat.

"You like that stuff?" asked Jack as they strolled on. "You usually go for plain and simple." The pottery in the shop was decorated with fruit and vegetables, in greens mostly.

"Only because it's cheap. Asda's finest is good enough normally but it would be nice to have some decent stuff too. For when we have visitors."

"We never have visitors," retorted Jack.

"What about Martha?"

"Oh. Yeah, all right, we occasionally have visitors."

They headed down and admired the Gate House - a square building with a deep arch under which ran the path - which was painted a light lilac and reminded Ianto of similar buildings he had seen while on holiday with Lisa in France. Beyond here, the two men got their first glimpse of the whole village and stopped to admire the panorama spread out above, below and around them. Everywhere was very green. Lawns and trees and flowering shrubs were everywhere, growing in profusion on the hillside. Buildings in various pastel shades and a brilliant white were dotted about, reached by small pathways and steps. There was a sweeping sandy beach below. The sea in the natural cove was calm and very blue in the sunshine and everywhere looked fresh and clean after the overnight rain.

"What a super place," said Ianto, turning this way and that to take it all in. As well as the buildings there were classical statues and odd pieces of masonry, all coming together to make a unique whole.

"Hard to believe we're still in Wales."

"Let's go this way."

Ianto walked on to the left, head swivelling every which way to take in the various vistas. Everywhere he looked he saw something else different, odd or just plain quirky that he wanted to explore. It would take days to see it all properly and they had only a couple of hours at best. He increased his pace, striding towards the Bridge House which had a similar arch and was situated very near the sea. Left behind, Jack strolled along with a smile on his face. Ianto was clearly on a mission to see as much as he could and was not about to be sidetracked by anything or anyone. It made such a change for him to put his own desires and needs before those of others that Jack was more than happy to give him his head. He hastened his pace when he saw Ianto waiting impatiently for him.

"Look at that." Ianto gestured to the right where, part way up the hill, stood a tall white building surmounted by a dome. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"We could be in Italy," agreed Jack, leaning on the railing. "Why don't you go over there and I'll take a picture of you with it in the background." He dug in Ianto's jacket pocket for the camera.

"All right."

To see Ianto willingly standing still for a photograph was rare enough but when he smiled broadly Jack knew the man was happy, probably happier than Jack had ever seen him. He took the snap through slightly teary eyes. He took a few more as they walked on including one outside the small Tollhouse the ground floor of which was a coffee shop with a big bow window, the walls painted a deep turquoise. This house was one of twenty or so which stood around a green and the two men walked from one to the other, admiring some and not others. Outside the Prior's Lodging – which was a yellow and white cottage and nothing to do with religion – they got a fellow visitor to take a photograph of the two of them together with the sea and building behind them.

The walk continued, turning this way and that on small pathways and slightly broader tarmac access roads. There were plenty of other visitors but not enough to hinder them and they stopped where and when they pleased. After an hour they climbed up the hill to the Central Piazza, a glorious concoction of Gothic tower, a pool and flower beds.

"I remember this," enthused Ianto, stopping suddenly.

"Thought you hadn't been here before."

"From _The Prisoner_. There were loads of scenes shot round here." He was off again, striding around the pool to look up at the tower. "Yes, it was definitely here. Oh and that's where they played chess!" He hared off, jumping down steps and across flower beds towards a purple edifice with columns in front of it.

With a sigh, Jack trudged after him. It was like keeping up with a mountain goat, or an excitable child. But Ianto was enjoying himself and that was all that mattered. He readily agreed to take more pictures of Ianto leaning on one of the columns. Doubling back on themselves, they climbed a bit further, beyond the Piazza and came across the Caffi Glas where they stopped for coffee and a panini each, sitting outside in the continuing sunshine. Nearby was the Ship Shop which sold all manner of goods but, knowing time was passing quickly, Ianto did not allow Jack to linger and pressed him to continue as soon as possible. They continued exploring but were inexorably edging their way back to the car park. It was past midday and they still had a long drive ahead of them; they couldn't stay much longer.

"Thanks for making the time to come here," said Ianto as the pair of them stood looking down across the village to the sea beyond. He surreptitiously took Jack's hand and squeezed it. "I've really enjoyed it."

"I can see that. Anything else you want to look at before we wander back?"

"Let's go down there," he pointed, "and then back the way we came in. And I'd like to stop at the shop. Have we got time?"

"We'll make time. Come on."

They walked off, down the narrow path and joined the main 'street'. On the way Ianto found another building he remembered from the television and posed for yet another photograph before taking a couple of Jack. At the shop, Ianto happily routed around for bargains deciding a set of coffee mugs would go well with the slate coasters he had already bought. He also bought a small vase as a present for Toshiko's forthcoming birthday and a larger one for Rhiannon, it would do for Christmas. A set of six pizza bowls completed his shopping.

He wondered about buying a wedding present for Gwen but decided against it. When the subject of attending the wedding had come up Jack had volunteered to man the Hub and Ianto had immediately agreed to stay with him. Toshiko had accepted an invitation to attend believing Owen would go with her but now he was a walking dead man she would probably be going alone, IF they had a quiet day and she wasn't needed to work. It still left the question of a present unaddressed and Ianto made a mental note to talk to Toshiko about it when he got back; perhaps they should all club together for something.

Queuing to pay for his purchases, Ianto looked round for Jack and saw him standing outside the shop talking into his mobile. Checking in with the Hub, Ianto decided. So far they seemed to be having a quiet day. He hoped it wouldn't be a mad weekend and that they would have a chance to catch up on the paperwork. Unfortunately this reminded him of the files Gwen wanted and his spirits dipped; he was going to be in the archives for the rest of the day. After paying for everything, Ianto left the shop with four heavy carrier bags and joined Jack who was now off the phone.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just a Weevil which Gwen and Owen saw off. Want me to take some of those?" He gestured to the bags.

"Thanks." Ianto handed over the two containing the mugs then they started walking back to the car park, passing a large group of older people walking the other way; another coach party had arrived.

"Gwen says it's been raining all morning in Cardiff."

"We have been so lucky. Just look at those dark clouds coming in off the sea."

"Wonder if we'll make it back before it starts?"

As they put the bags on the back seat of the car, the sun went in and the first raindrops began to fall.

-ooOoo-

Cardiff was dull, grey and depressing in the late afternoon. The rain was persistent, forcing people to scurry along pavements and get under cover as fast as they could. Tourists wandered the streets, under colourful umbrellas and wearing raincoats, but locals stayed inside as much as possible. The St David's Centre was doing great business as people headed into the covered shops. Ianto drove into the Hub's underground car park at 16.25 after an increasingly miserable journey which had required constant use of the windscreen wipers and demister. He was relieved to pull into a space and turn off the engine.

"We're back then," he said, staring at the familiar off-white concrete wall that was dripping with moisture.

"Yep." Jack tried to be upbeat. He glanced across at Ianto and saw the familiar features had lost the happy smile of the morning and resumed their slightly worried look. It was a pity but most people felt like that when they returned home after a holiday. "Best get in and see what the troops have been up to."

They took only the essentials out of the car but these amounted to quite a lot. Two bulging rucksacks full of heavy mementoes and gifts; three carrier bags of pottery (the one containing the vases was going home with Ianto); the emitters and cables; and, most importantly, the containment box. Loaded up and wearing their coats, they pushed through the red double doors and into the Hub.

"Hello," called Toshiko when they appeared by the steps beside her desk. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Tosh. How are things?" Jack gratefully placed the containment box on the coffee table, took the two emitters from his coat pockets and dropped them on the couch before removing the heavy rucksack.

"Fine. You're loaded up," she commented as Ianto passed her and deposited the third emitter and cables on the couch with the three carrier bags. His rucksack followed. "Have a good time?"

"Super," replied Ianto with a genuine smile. He may be back to the old routine in the drab underground base but he had just spent three wonderful days alone with Jack and he was determined not to forget them quickly.

"Hey, guys!" Gwen appeared from the medical bay followed by Owen. "Have a good time?"

"Uh-huh," said Jack, shrugging off his greatcoat which Ianto caught and draped over his arm. "Even though I was forced to climb Snowdon! Did you know there's a train up to the top?"

"Of course there is." Gwen was baffled. How was it that Jack, who had been everywhere, everywhen and knew so much was so ignorant about Wales?

"Stop complaining, Jack, you know you enjoyed it." Ianto went off to the office and hung up the greatcoat. Walking back, he saw Jack standing with the others and realised that once again the man looked out of place. Jeans on him looked very wrong in the Hub. Ianto didn't realise that Gwen and Toshiko were thinking the same about him; he should be wearing a suit.

"Didn't get a lot of shagging though, did you?" commented Owen with a snigger. "Trust you two to find the only hotel in Wales with a resident alien. A sex-preventing alien at that!" The girls joined in the laughter while Ianto turned a little pink.

"It was a tad inconvenient but we got round the problem," said Jack with a self-satisfied smirk that had Ianto blushing even more. "There's a lot to be said for sex in the open air."

"Isn't it time you secured the ghost?" Ianto looked pointedly at Jack then at the containment box. "Wouldn't want it getting loose again."

"God no! Gotta have my regular dose of Ianto."

The next hour sped by. Toshiko and Owen took charge of the 'ghost' and placed it behind three layers of containment in a suitable cell, marvelling at the revealed alien. Monitoring equipment would tell them more about it before they decided on its fate. Gwen brought Jack up to date with the team's activities, going through the reports and other papers that had been dumped on his desk. It had been a busy few days but the three of them had coped admirably. Her private report on Owen was positive; he was beginning to settle into his new existence. Ianto put away the emitters and removed the worst of the rubbish around the work area. Pizza and Chinese seemed to have been the girls' main food choices, washed down by fizzy drinks and beer. The emails waiting for him were routine and he noted gratefully that Toshiko had removed the all too accurate posts about Torchwood on various websites. Only then did he make coffee, depositing the tray on the table and handing it round when the aroma drew Jack and Gwen out of the office. Owen sat at his desk, ignoring the drink as much as he could. It was at times like this that he felt his undead state the most.

Gwen sat on the couch and poked one of the rucksacks. "What's in here then?"

"Goodies!" exclaimed Jack, coming up alongside her. He swung one of the rucksacks round and undid the toggled top. "Look at this, a special present." He handed her a bottle of the Purple Moose beer.

"What's it like?" she asked suspiciously, reading the label.

"Excellent." Jack was handing bottles to Toshiko and Ianto. Only when he had the last two in his hand did he realise he had forgotten and bought one for Owen as well. Before he could put it back in the rucksack, the spare bottle was noticed by the one person he hoped had not seen it.

"Got one for me as well, did you?" drawled Owen. It bothered him he couldn't join them in a drink, of course it did, but being remembered at all, even with something he couldn't use, also pleased him though he would never say so.

"No, it's for Rhys." Jack could recover fast when he had to and he ceremoniously handed the bottle to Gwen who took it with mingled distrust, surprise and pleasure. "Not much we could get for you, you zombie," Jack continued with a smile.

Owen grinned ready to trade insults, it was the sole pleasure left to him. "Yeah, your gifts backfire. Don't need another one like that Glove you found."

"I bought us these," said Ianto having opened his own rucksack. "Coasters. I want you all to use them then I won't have to keep cleaning your desks." He held up the pack of six, red Welsh dragon uppermost.

"Something else I don't need."

"Oh yes, you do."

"Uh, no drinks, Teaboy, so no mugs to put on coasters." Owen pulled a face as if to say 'imbecile'.

"But lots of beakers full of disgusting liquids that make even worse marks," retorted Ianto in the same sarky tone. "Still takes me twice as long to clean up your mess than everyone else's."

Owen grinned again. He did have rather a lot of unspeakable substances on his desk most days, samples from his autopsies. He was delighted that he could continue to cause more mess than the others and thereby make Ianto's job harder. He would NOT be using the coaster.

"Are those sweets?" asked Gwen, peering at the many small paper bags Jack was removing from the rucksack. She grabbed at the nearest. "Aniseed balls, yummy." Before he could stop her, she had taken one and put it in her mouth.

"Oy!"

"What else have you got?" said Toshiko, coming over to look. "Oh, liquorice! May I?"

"Go on then," said Jack in a very resigned tone as she took a Pontefract cake. "These are for me, not you lot," he muttered, gathering the rest together possessively and taking them into his office to the sound of their laughter.

When they had finished their coffee, Jack sent the team home declaring he and Ianto would keep an eye on the Hub for the evening. Alone once again, the two men settled on the couch surrounded by carrier bags and half-empty rucksacks and looked round them.

"Bit different to that valley, the one we were in yesterday," remarked Ianto.

"Sure is. Why don't you get off home too? You can unpack while I hold the fort here."

Ianto turned his head to look at Jack. "I could pick up some supper and bring it back if you like."

"Good plan. A curry washed down with our Purple Moose."

"Just a typical Friday night then." With a quick kiss, Ianto rose to his feet. "I'll be a couple of hours. Call me if you need me."

"I will. And I always need you, Ianto."

Jack watched as Ianto took his jacket and left the Hub with a smile and a wave. The silence was punctuated only by the hum of machinery and Myfanwy's call as she circled overhead. He was home and much as he liked holidays, especially holidays with Ianto, there was no place like home. He was smiling as went into the office to change his clothes after which he was going to open that interesting parcel from Martha that he knew must contain the requested UNIT cap. It was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

_And that's the end of their holiday. Any suggestions about where they should go next? Many thanks to you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it - Jay._


End file.
